Facebook Pokémon
by Fanficnumber14
Summary: Voici le Facebook de Pokemon où les personnages sont tellement pathétiques que même dieu réagit... Attention! En réalité, tout le monde est personnage principal. Les personnages principaux affichés sont toujours provisoires même si on voit le plus souvent: Mew, Sacha, Régis, Red et Arceus. Le trio infernal 1 aussi (à découvrir). Totalement OOC et contient pas mal (bcp)de vulgarités
1. Quand Sacha arrive sur Facebook

**Sacha Ketchum a rejoint Facebook.**

 _\- Personne n'aime ça_

 **Sacha Ketchum:** Vous pouvez m'expliquer pk personne n'aime ça?

 **Delia Ketchum:** Mon chéri la popularité ce n'est pas ton fort. Prends exemple sur Régis

 **Sacha Ketchum:** "Apprends à être un loser avec Gary Oak"

 **Régis la glisse:** Je te jure ferme la...

 _\- Pierre aime ça_

* * *

 **Pikachu a publié:** _"Si toi aussi tu aimes électrocuter ton dresseur. Pika, Pika!"_

 _\- Raichu, Électrode et 32 autres Pokémons électriques aiment ça_

 **Sacha Ketchum:** Je regrette déjà de m'être levé tard. Et depuis quand un Pokemon peut écrire ?

 **Professeur Chen:** C'est comme ça quand on regarde la télé le soir...

 **Sacha Ketchum:** C'est vous que je regardais à la télé

 **Pierre:** Sacha est gay. Voici ma conclusion

 _\- Ondine aime ça_

 **Sacha** **Ketchum:** Aucune logique, Pierre.

* * *

 **Professeur Chen a publié une photo:** _"Quand j'étais petit"_

 _\- Régis la glisse, professeur Platane et 8090 autres personnes aiment ça_

 **Ondine:** Vous portiez un pantalon rose avec une chemise à fleurs marrons. Y a-t-il une logique à ça?

 **Professeur Chen:** Ma petite amie m'avait largué

 _\- Red, James et 9 autres personnes aiment ça_

* * *

 **N a rejoint Facebook**

 _\- Red, Ghetis et 709 078 autres personnes aiment ça_

 **Régis la glisse:** Il a eu 3 Like de plus que moi quand j'ai rejoint Facebook s'teu plaît...

 **Iris:** Tu n'es qu'un loser.

 _\- Coupenotte aime ça_

* * *

 **Régis la glisse a publié:** _"Sacha Ketchup"_

 _\- Tout le monde sauf Sacha Ketchum aime ça_

 **Sacha Ketchum** **:** Comment se taper un coup de pression sans avoir rien fait de mal.

 **Red:** Vous êtes pathétiques tous les 2.

 **Tous:** C'est moi où Red vient de parler?

 **Max:** Dieu est-il devenu fou?

 **Arceus:** Dieu t'emmerde.

 _\- Giratina et Darkrai aiment ça_

* * *

 **Lugia aime la page:** _"Kimonos sur tourbillons"_

 _\- Ho-oh, Scarface du ghetto et 8500 autres personnes aiment ça_

 **Lugia:** Qui c'est scarface du ghetto?

 **Scarface du Ghetto:** C'est les Zarbis

 **Lugia:** xD

* * *

 **Kyurem a publié** _Scarface du Ghethis_

 _\- 547 personnes aiment ça_

 **Serena:** Cette blague a failli me tuer.

 **Sannah:** Bien fait!

 **Serena:** Ferme la Sannah Montana

 _Ghetis, N et 17 043 autres personnes aiment ça_

* * *

 **Heatran se nomme maintenant** _Hijo De Puta_

 **Mew:** Swag.

 **Heatran:** C'est une dédicace à Cresselia

 **Cresselia:** Attends que je débarque au mont Abrupt j'vais faire ta fête

 **Crefadet:** Dans quel sens? De la part des 3 Cré's

 **Cresselia:** Bande de putains de pervers

 _\- Crefollet, Crefadet et Crehelf aiment ça_

* * *

 **Aurore a publié:** _Et si on faisait un voyage entre amies?_

 _\- Serena, Flora et 7 autres filles aiment ça_

 **Ondine:** Hyper intéressée :D on part quand?

 **Flora:** Mardi prochain svp

 **Rachid:** J'peux venir ?

 **Agent Jenny:** Tu t'es coupé le zizi, Rachida?

 _\- Feuiloutan aime ça_

* * *

 **Mew a publié une photo:** _Quand Mewtwo voit Deoxys_

 _Hijo de Puta, Arceus et 9 autres personnes aiment ça_

 **Mewtwo:** J'AI JAMAIS BANDÉ DE MA VIE!

 **Mew:** Tellement que je suis une bâtarde que même dieu a aimé la photo

 **Arceus:** Rappelle toi quand t'as embrassé Mustéflott. Tu t'étais pas brossé les dents

 **Mustéflott:** Si toi aussi tu trouves que dieu est un pur enfoiré.

 _\- Keldeo, Max et 9873 autres personnes aiment ça_

 **Red:**...

 _\- Blue, Green, Yellow et 1 209 789 autres personnes aiment ça_

* * *

 **Miaouss a créé une pétition:** _Pétition pour un paratonnerre qui capture des Pikachu et qui réduit les morveux à néant_

 _\- Jessie, James et Giovanni ont signé cette pétition_

 **Qulbutoké:** *je sors de ma Pokéball* QUUUUUULBUTOKÉÉ!

 **Sacha Ketchum:** Putain votre Panchitrouye me cassait déjà les couilles... j'imagine une machine maintenant...

 **Mew:** Bravo c'était un magnifique rime mais sans vouloir te blesser, tu n'as pas de couilles

 _\- Ondine aime ça_

 **Sacha Ketchum:** Y a que une rousse qui aime ce genre de choses

 **Ondine:** Retenez moi ou je vais l'égorger

 **Arceus:** Égorge-le après j'appellerai Dialga, Palkia et Giratina. On va voir c'qu'on va lui faire

 **Sacha Ketchum:** Maman au secours...

 **Delia Ketchum:** Je vous paye combien Arceus?

 _Red, Dialga, Palkia et 618 534 autres personnes aiment ça_

* * *

 **Mélofée a publié:** Si toi aussi t'as remarqué que Pikachu est calme.

 _\- Sacha Ketchum, Ondine et 58 autres personnes aiment ça_

 **Pikachu:** T'es pas avec Arceus toi?

 **Sacha Ketchum:** Je les ai semé

 **Pikachu:** T'es où

 **Sacha Ketchum:** À Lavanville sous une tombe

 **Dialga:** En plus t'es sous ta future maison ?

 **Palkia:** On arrive

 **Sacha Ketchum:** T_T Pikachu je te jure tu vas me le payer

 **Giratina:** Merci de ta coopération Pikachu

 **Pikachu:** De rien :)

 **Dracaufeu:** J'arrive je vais t'aider

 **Sacha Ketchum:** Merci! (Y a de moins en moins de réseau o_O)

 **Dracaufeu:** Je parlais à Giratina

 _\- 38 bâtards aiment ça_

Red: *applaudit Dracaufeu*

 **Laporeille:** Pikachu le retour! 3

* * *

 **Conversation privée (23 personnes)**

 **Aurore:** J'ai créé cette conversation pour vous parler de Sacha et Ondine. (Il s'est réconcilié avec Arceus et compagnie)

 **Paul:** Tu veux les mettre en couple?

 **Aurore:** Ex...Exact.

 **Flora:** On les mettra ensemble quand vous serez ensemble.

 **Paul:** Parlons de toi et Drew.

 **Flora:** J'ai rien dit c'est bon.

 **Pierre:** J'ai une idée. On va poster des photos d'amour, parler d'amour etc

 **Infirmière Joëlle:** Bien vu Pierre.

 **Pierre: MERCI VOUS ÊTES DE TOUTE BEAUTÉ** (à noter que Pierre ne la voit pas à travers l'écran)

* * *

 **Flora a publié** _La personne qui compte le plus à tes yeux et la première personne à qui tu penses en lisant cette phrase_

 **Aurore:** Eh t'as pensé à qui Sacha?

 **Sacha Ketchum:** Pourquoi veux-tu savoir? Dis le moi d'abord toi

 **Aurore:** J'dis pas

 **Pierre:** Elle va faire capoter tout mon plan putain

 **Aurore:** À Paul à toi maintenant

 **Paul:** Pourquoi moi?

 **Tiplouf:** Lis la phrase gros malin

 **Paul:** Étonnant de la part de Aurore.

 **Aurore:** Au contraire

 **Aurore:** Non rien bref Sacha tu réponds ?

 _ **Sacha Ketchum s'est déconnecté**_

 **Aurore:** J'vais lui faire sa fête

 **Arceus:** Aucun respect.

 **Ho-oh:** Ton rêve est exaucé, Aurore.

 **Sacha Ketchum s'est connecté**

 **Sacha Ketchum:** Dsl Aurore j'ai oublié de te répondre. Viens en conversation privée stp.

 **Aurore:** Merci Ho-oh!

 **Ho-oh:** *clin d'œil*

* * *

 **Conveesation privée : Sacha Ketchum & Aurore**

 **Aurore :** Donc?

 **Sacha Ketchum:** C'est Ondine

 **Aurore:** Je m'en doutais. Tu l'aimes?

 **Sacha Ketchum:** Jsp.

* * *

 **Sacha Ketchum se nomme maintenant** _Sacha le PGM de Pokémon_

 _\- Arceus, Drew et 3400 autres personnes aiment ça_

 **Sacha le PGM de Pokemon :** Il me va bien.

 **Drew:** J'ai like pck t'es le plus gros mytho de l'univers, juste après Ectoplasma

 **Sacha le PGM de Pokemon:** Pourquoi Ectoplasma?

 **Ectoplasma, Pokemon de type Roche:** J'ai fait quoi?

 **Sacha le PGM de Pokemon:** Ça répond à ma question o_O


	2. Quand Red vit sa première défaite

**Sacha le PGM de Pokemon a publié:** _Mes poubelles ne sont pas sorties, faut que Régis agisse!_

 **Red:**...

 _Lucario, Drew et 410 989 autres personnes aiment ça_

 **Sacha le PGM de Pokemon:** Bah koi

* * *

 **Clem a publié:** La frase tro comune: "Salue za vat tu fé koa"

 **Lem:** J'te cherche un dico et toi?

 _\- Sacha le PGM de Pokemon, Serena et 698 autres personnes aiment ça_

* * *

 **Monaflémit se nomme maintenant:** Le dieu tout puissant qui règne sur l'univers, qui chie en dansant, qui te fout une pichenette tu te casse la gueule direct, qui sait chier et danser en même temps et qui bouffe des bananes en se reposant un tour sur deux durant les combats

 **Giratina:** Si Arceus voit que tu te prends pour lui, il va te défoncer

 **Lucario:** Eh **Arceus** (il l'a tagué) mate ça

 **Arceus:** Monaflémit t'es foutu

 **Le dieu tout puissant qui règne sur l'univers, qui chie en dansant, qui te fout une pichenette tu te casse la gueule direct, qui sait chier et danser en même temps et qui bouffe des bananes en se reposant un tour sur deux durant les combats:** Monaflémit lance Séisme sur Lucario.

 **Lucario:** Je vais mourir

 _Cynthia et Spiritomb aime ça_

* * *

 **Pierre a publié:** Like si tu penses que Red gagne contre Sacha, retweet si tu penses que Sacha le gagne

 _6 999 789 143 personnes aiment ça, 1 personne retweet_

 **Lugia:** C'est Ash Ketchum qui a retweeter...

 **Sacha le PGM de Pokemon:** Ta soeur.

 **Red:** Sacha l'emporte haut la main. Et si on faisait un combat?

 **Sacha le PGM de Pokemon:** Je relève le défi, mon ami.

 _Tout le monde aime ça_

* * *

 **Red a publié:** J'ai perdu, bien joué Sacha

 _Tout le monde aime ça_

 **Arceus:** Ils sont puissants vos Pikachu

 **Electhor:** Ils sont patates en électricité.

 **Koga:** On pourra faire une raclette?

 **Tous:** ...

 **Sacha le PGM de Pokemon :** *se cache tellement ça puait*

 **Aurore:** Arrête de faire le gamin. Tu pourras pas draguer Ondine

 **Reine aquatique:** M'appelle plus Ondine putain

 _Poissirène, Psykokwak et 14 autres Pokémons eau aiment ça_

 **Paul:** Aurore, tout doux.

 **Aurore:** TU M'AS PRISE POUR TON CHIEN ?

 **Le dieu tout puissant qui règne sur l'univers, qui chie en dansant, qui te fout une pichenette tu te casse la gueule direct, qui sait chier et danser en même temps et qui bouffe des bananes en se reposant un tour sur deux durant les combats:** Quand est-ce qu'on mange

 **Sandra:** Tu bouffes du chien?

 **Le dieu tout puissant qui règne sur l'univers, qui chie en dansant, qui te fout une pichenette tu te casse la gueule direct, qui sait chier et danser en même temps et qui bouffe des bananes en se reposant un tour sur deux durant les combats:** Bah toi tu bouffes bien des dragons? Bah moi c'est pareil sauf que c'est pas des Dracolosse c'est des Mastouffe.

 _Ectoplasma, Pokemon de type roche aime ça_

 **Arceus:** Monaflémit tu es plus répugnant que Moufflair et Grotadmorv réunis

 **Togepi:** La pire insulte de toute

 _Hijo de Puta, Voltali et 45 autres personnes aiment ça_

 **Régis la glisse:** La pire c'est de se faire insulter de Sacha.

 **Sacha le PGM de Pokemon:** C'est pas plus pire que de s'appeler Régis la glisse alors que tu glisse même pas tellement la graisse de ton ventre et de ton cul sort de ton pantalon

 _Tout le monde sauf Régis la glisse aime ça_

 **Arceus:** Sois fort, Régis. J'espère que tu surmontera cette épreuve, ce clash était trop sale

 **Groupies:** RÉGIS T'ES L'PLUS MOCHE! LE PLUS NUL, LE PLUS CON!

 **Régis la glisse:** Depuis ce jour, je suis gay.

 **Serena:** Si toi aussi tu le trouves con et tu trouves qu'il fait pitié

 _7 467 890 personnes aiment ça_

* * *

 **Flora a aimé la page:** L'amour entre rousse et mec à casquette rouge

 _Aurore kiffe ça_

 **Reine aquatique:** Flora j'vais niquer ta mère

 **Norman:** Parles pas d'ma femme petite conne

 **Reine aquatique:** Gloups

 _Sacha le PGM de Pokemon aime ça_

* * *

 **Conversation privée**

 **Blue:** Tu n'es plus "The best Trainer ever" Red

 **Red:** ...

 **Blue:** Mon pauvre

 **Green:** Eh y a un truc qu'on a pas précisé tous les 4,

 **Yellow:** Pas faux...

* * *

 **Red et Blue puis Green et Yellow sont désormais en couples**

 _6 000 000 et quelques personnes aiment ça_

 **Sacha le PGM de Pokemon:** Toute mes félicitations

 **Red:** ...

 **Yellow:** En gros il veut dire que ça fait plus de 3 ans que c'est comme ça

 **Arceus:** Couple à 4?

 **Max:** Dieu n'a rien compris à ce qu'il a créé

 **Arceus:** ...

* * *

 **Arceus a publié:** Le premier qui trouve qui je kiffe obtient ma flûte azur

 **Scarface du Ghetto:** Moi

 **Arceus:** Non vous êtes moches comme un Cryptéro.

 **Cynthia:** Mew

 **Arceus:** Non parce qu'elle est déjà prise

 **Mustéflott:** Pk tu m'as envoyé "baise la" en message privé

 _Kalem, Professeur Chen et 89 autres personnes aiment ça_

Mew: Je suis asexué j'ai pas 2 trous de balle

 **Clem:** Cé Crécéliat

 **Arceus:** Non. Et ça existe le dico hein

 **Clem:** Pé té dé aire

 **Darkrai:** C'est moi

 **Arceus:** Tiens ma chérie prends ta flûte

 **Sacha le PGM de Pokemon:** EN PLUS D'ÊTRE GAYS C'EST LE PLUS BEAU QUI FAIT LA FILLE ET QUI S'TAPE LA FLÛTE ? PUTAIN BANDE DE TRICHEUR DARKRAI SAVAIT DEPUIS 3 PLOMBES !

 **Arceus:** God n'a pas de Gode.

 **Red:** ...

 _Sacha le PGM de Pokemon, Professeur Seko et 9 999 998 autres personnes aiment ça_

 **Reine aquatique:** S'passe koi

 **Arceus:** Sacha veut emprunter mon gode pour l'utiliser sur toi

 **Reine aquatique:** PARDON?

 **Régis la glisse:** T'es dans la merde, mon gars

 **Sacha le PGM de Pokemon:** De un j'suis ap ton gars de deux g rien fait de trois retourne en Grèce avec toute ta graisse j't'ai déjà assez humilié comme ça

 **Arceus:** ... Je regrette déjà de pas t'avoir expédier à la tour Pokemon de Lavanville

 _Ossatueur aime ça._

* * *

 **Rochard a publié:** À quel mot pensez-vous quand je dis "Mont" ?

 **Dialga:** Couronné

 **Hijo De putain de grosse Puta de ta race la chienne:** Abrupt

 **Mastouffe:** Elle a quoi ma race?

 **Pikachu:** Creuset

 **Flora:** Sélénite

 **Drew:** Blanc

 **Red:** Montre.

 **Sacha le PGM de Pokemon :** Pellier

 **Magnézone:** Bzz. Montpellier ? Bzz ferme la PGM

 **Arceus:** Wtf? Sacha serait plus con que Régis?

 **Régis le gay qui glisse:** J'AI FAIT QUOI ENCORE ?

 _Green,_ _Le dieu tout puissant qui règne sur l'univers, qui chie en dansant, qui te fout une pichenette tu te casse la gueule direct, qui sait chier et danser en même temps et qui bouffe des bananes en se reposant un tour sur deux durant les combats et 4 autres personnes aiment ça_

* * *

 **Reine aquatique a publié:** Si toi aussi tu as trouvé l'amour de ta vie

 _Arceus, Blue et 5750 autres personnes aiment ça_

 **Sacha le PGM de Pokemon:** Si c'est ma PlayStation, ça compte?

 **Reine aquatique:** ...

 **Sacha le PGM de Pokemon:** Quoi

 **Arceus** : C'est beau l'amour

 _7 096 121 personnes aiment ça_


	3. Quand Keteeleria débute une histoire

**Professeur Keteeleria:** Et si on faisait une histoire? Quelqu'un poste une phrase de début, quelqu'un continue avec une phrase ainsi de suite

 **Green:** Excellente idée.

 **GROS FILS DE PUTE DE SIMIABRAZ:** Il était une fois, un gamin de 11 ans qui traînait sur le pont pépite

 **Red:** ... Dafuq le pseudo

 _Tout le monde sauf GROS FILS DE PUTE DE SIMIABRAZ aime ça_

 **Tortank:** Quand soudain, un mammouth lui bloque le passage

 **Florizarre:** Ta gueule

 **Tortank:** Oké

 **Mammochon:** Ta gueule

 **Pikachu** : Et le mammouth avait une défense à la place de...

 **Tcheren:** À la place de son nez bien sur...

 **Pikachu** : Non

 **Clem:** Et ta Regice ki pette dessut

 **Régis le gay qui glisse et Regice cream:** Moi ou lui?

 **Sacha sse d'eau:** Aucun respect

 **Manaphy:** Ouah le quatuor des boloss

 _Red, Arceus et Jsp combien de personnes aiment ça_

 **Bianca:** Ensuite le mammouth tombe dans un coma éthylique et il passe à travers le pont

 **Clem** : Puit île se ré1carn en sulfurat

 **Sulfura:** Ça s'voit que c'est pas un kikoo et qu'elle sait pas écrire. Sinon elle aurait marqué "Sulleffurra"

 _Clem èmme sa_

 **Red:** Sulfura vient voir le PGM au mont argenté

 **Sacha sse d'eau:** Hein? Mais j'habite au Bourg-Palette moi

 **Arceus:** Mon dieu que je suis.

 _Reine aquatique, Regigigas et 102 000 autres aiment ça_

 **Hijo de Poutine:** Puis il s'envole et part vers Rosalia pour brûler les Kiminos

 **Regice cream:** C'est mieux de les mouiller elles auront leurs vêtements transparents

 **Palkia:** C'était censé faire rire?

 **Leviator:** Il brûle les Kimonos et Lugia s'tape l'incruste et il pisse des tornades

 **Tous: ...**

 **Sacha sse d'eau :** J'peux sortir une blague?

 **Tous: NON!**

 **Sacha sse d'eau:** Imaginons un gars s'appelle Mohammed-Lévy et qu'il dit "Dieu n'a pas de visage" bah Lévy a tort (Leviator)

 **Arceus:** Imaginons je m'appelle Sacha et que je dis "J'ai des couilles j'suis un vrai bonhomme" bah j'ai tort parce que j'vais me faire castrer par l'attaque pince-masse si je sors encore une fois une blague raciste

 **Kraboss:** Tship, c'est moi qui ai des pinces

 **Pierre:** Dieu ne s'est pas fait respecté

 _Hijo de Poutine, Sacha sse d'eau et 232 777 autres personnes aiment ça_

 **Lugia** : Lugia se rend compte que Sulfura tombe KO à cause de ses tornades donc il décide de l'emmener au îles écumes

 **Ghetis:** Lugia se met à le disséquer mais il voit que son intestin fait 7 mètres et 8 tonnes

 **Zoroark:** Il décide donc de l'offrir à Wailord pour qu'il s'en sert comme un casque

 **Sulfura:** ...

 _Red, Sacha sse d'eau et 34 000 personnes aiment ça_

 **Professeur Keteeleria:** Wailord se met à faire de la moto avec

 **Régis le gay qui glisse:** Sa moto étant le Titanic en 999 999 999 999 999 999 fois plus gros

 **Wailord:** Tu parles mais t'as la même graisse que moi

 **Le dieu tout puissant qui règne sur l'univers, qui chie en dansant, qui te fout une pichenette tu te casse la gueule direct, qui sait chier et danser en même temps et qui bouffe des bananes en se reposant un tour sur deux durant les combats:** Et même Ronflex est plus maigre que toi

 **Ronflex le rond qui fait des flexion:** Nyeh?

 **Arceus:** Putain.

 _Darkrai aime ça_

 **Koga:** En enlevant son casque Wailord se rend compte que son énorme nez est bloqué dedans

 **James:** J'avoue tu bats largement Pinocchio

 **Wailord:** Bande d'enculés.

 **Jessie:** Donc il se met à voler des Pokemons et il devient roi du monde.

 **Miaouss:** Fin

 **Tous:** ...

 **Sacha sse d'eau:** Apprenez à gâcher une histoire avec la team Rocket. Ouah la propagande

* * *

 **Gros porc a créé une pétition:** Pétition pour investir un distributeur de popcorn dans les arènes

 _Sacha sse d'eau, Lem et 39 autres dresseurs ont signé_

 **Clem:** Daffuque c ki gro pore

 **Trovato:** C Tierno

 **Reine aquatique:** Ce surnom est à ton image

 **Le roi PD:** Ferme la t'es aussi grosse que lui

 **Sacha sse d'eau:** Parle pas d'ma future femme Régis

 **Reine aquatique:** *rougit*

 **Aurore:** Enfin Sacha comprend qu'il n'y a pas que la PlayStation dans la vie

 **Luth:** Attendez... C'est Régis roi PD ? O_o

 **Lyra:** 3 siècles plus tard, Luth arrive.

 **Red:** ...

 _Yellow, Arceus et presque tout le monde aime ça_

* * *

 **Sacha sse d'eau a publié:** J'ai remarqué 5 types de dresseurs. T'as les PGM comme moi et Red qui défoncent tout, t'as les bg qui font les oufs, t'as les bons, les merdes, puis en-dessous t'as Régis

 _Hijo de Poutine, Scarface du Ghetto et 7900 autres personnes aiment ça_

 **Red** : ...

 **Le roi PD:** Connard va.

* * *

 **Pierre a posté une image:** Les gourmands VS moi

 **Reine aquatique:** Lol Monaflémit VS Pierre qui bouffe Latios

 **Latios et Latias:** Wallah c koi ce trucage

 _Red, Le roi PD et 343 personnes aiment ça_

* * *

 **N a publié:** Si toi aussi t croyant

 _6 milliards de personnes aiment ça_

 **Amarellys:** AZ, dieu est calme.

 **AZ:** Amen

 **Le roi PD:** G pas compris le bail

 _Cresselia, Mistigrix et 18 autres personnes aiment ça_

 **Sacha sse d'eau:** J'avoue t'as quoi Arceus?

 **Dominant dragueur qui fume des joints qui te destroye trop fastoche izi mgl PGM de la vie puissance over infinity extrême ultralaser qui détruit toute ta vie prophète d'la life beauté extrême swag incarné bg d'sa mère thug number 1 smarties Pokemon barbapapa chocolat Darkrai et Arceus forever:** Rien.

 **Le dieu tout puissant qui règne sur l'univers, qui chie en dansant, qui te fout une pichenette tu te casse la gueule direct, qui sait chier et danser en même temps et qui bouffe des bananes en se reposant un tour sur deux durant les combats:** Il est très fort

 _Red,_ _Dominant dragueur qui fume des joints qui te destroye trop fastoche izi mgl PGM de la vie puissance over infinity extrême ultralaser qui détruit toute ta vie prophète d'la life beauté extrême swag incarné bg d'sa mère thug number 1 smarties Pokemon barbapapa chocolat Darkrai et Arceus forever et 89091652 personnes aiment ça_

 **Dominant dragueur qui fume des joints qui te destroye trop fastoche izi mgl PGM de la vie puissance over infinity extrême ultralaser qui détruit toute ta vie prophète d'la life beauté extrême swag incarné bg d'sa mère thug number 1 smarties Pokemon barbapapa chocolat Darkrai et Arceus forever:** Ouais j'vais me renommer Arceus...

* * *

 **Sacha sse d'eau a posté:** Mdr j'ai vu un Ponchien qui chiait j'ai pensé à Régis. Ah non pardon à le roi PD

 _Serena, Pierre et 55 autres personnes aiment ça_

 **Le roi PD:** Haha c'est bien de se moquer du surnom des gens

 **Hijo de Poutine:** o_O'

 **Le roi PD:** Tu veux quoi Hijo de Poitrine

 **Hijo de Poutine:** Tu veux quoi Leroy Merlin

 **Arceus:** Heatran l'emporte en 1 round, KO patate dans la gueule 1-0

 _Sacha sse d'eau, Hijo de Poutine et 79 111 personnes aiment ça_

 **Le roi PD:** J'vais devenir lesbienne si mm les mecs me rejettent...

 **Red:** ...

 _Professeur Chen, Green et 50907541 personnes aiment ça_

* * *

 **Professeur Chen a publié:** Quel est le nom de Green?

 **Green:** ...

 _Sacha sse d'eau, Chiche Kebab et 5 5555555555 etc personnes aiment ça_

 **Green;** Chiche Kebab?

 **Chiche Kebab:** J'suis une volaille: Canarticho

 **Red:** Wow. Quelle stupidité.


	4. Quand tout le monde change de pseudo

**Darkrai se nomme maintenant:** Der derkrai

 **Red:** ...

 _6000 personnes aiment ça_

* * *

 **Pierre se nomme maintenant:** Pierrot

 **Brendan:** Au clair de la luneuh

 **Flora:** Drew :3 aide-moi à l'égorger

 _Drew aime ça_

* * *

 **Triopikeur a publié:** Putain en creusant me suis cogné la tête contre le plafond

 **Green:** Son plafond = notre sol

 _97 personnes aiment ça_

 **Red:** ...

 _Blue, Reine aquatique et 2810736 personnes aiment ça_

* * *

 **Le roi PD a publié:** Si toi aussi tu vas sur des sites bizarres

 _Hijo de Poutine, Flora et 616398261871077875542209 etc personnes aiment ça_

Drew: Flora...

 **Lem:** Red a like

 **Red:** Ta gueule

 **Le roi PD:** GENRE SACHA A PAS LIKE

 **Satoshiotte:** Quoi moi?

 **Rochard:** Ah si il a like enfait

 _Aurore, Iris et 12 autres personnes aiment ça_

 **Le roi PD:** C quoi ce surnom de merde? Satoshi c ton nom japonais ça fait bg wesh

 **Satoshiotte:** Tg tu t'es bien appelé le roi lion?

 _Chiche Kebab, Touko et Touya aiment ça_

 **Red:** ...

 _Hijo de Poutine, le roi PD et 427810 autres personnes aiment ça_

* * *

 **Prismillon se nomme maintenant:** 666

 **Arceus:** Que tu ailles en enfer, Pokemon 666 ème du pokédex

 **Az:** Satan veut nous anéantir

 **Amarellys:** Amen, le nem

 **Yellow:** Oh le complot à 3 wallah

 _Pierrot et Red aiment ça_

* * *

 **Meloetta a créé une pétition:** Pétition pour que Crefollet habite chez Jawad pck elle s'balade partout au lieu de rester au lac vérité. Wallah tu pouvais rester sur place au lieu de faire courir les dresseurs partout

 _Crehelf, Shaymin et 67 Pokémons de Sinnoh aiment ça_

 **Crefollet;** Wallah ferme ta gueule c pas oim qui fait la pute dans tout Volucité

 _Genesect aime ça_

 **Satoshit:** Dafuq Meloetta le Pokemon pute

 **Miasmaxime:** Lmao.

* * *

 **Rond qui fait des flexions se nomme maintenant:** Ronflexible

 **Red:** ...

 _Pikachu, Satoshit et Cizayox aiment ça_

* * *

 **Reine aquatique se nomme maintenant:** Mermaid Melody **et a publié:** Eh **Arceus** t mort? On t'a pas vu du chapitre?

 **Psykokwak:** Il est déconnecté abrutie

 _Togepi et Goupix aiment ça_

 **Red:** Il m'a dit qu'il allait frapper Monaflémit

 **Roi mage:** Pourquoi tu mens

 **Le roi PD:** PK TU COPIES LE SURNOM MONAFLÉMIT?

* * *

 **Arceus a publié:** Dsl je frappais Drattak

 **Drattak:** Pas en vain.

 **Mona Lisa:** Waaaah du vin

 **Flo:** Par pitié Monaflémit, enlève moi ce surnom

* * *

 **Mona Lisa se nomme désormais:** Monarchieflémit absolue

 **Satoshit:** J'aurais pas trouvé

 _Red, Amarellys et 8108 autres personnes aiment ça_

* * *

 **Banshytrouye se nomme maintenant** Banshytroudeballes

 **Mew J'AI QU'UN TROU DE BALLE:** Wallah t un copieur

 **Satoshit:** Ptin g cru c'était Panshytrouille depuis le début enfait c Banshytrouye

 **Jessie:** C qui le pire des 3?

 _Qulbutoké aime ça_

* * *

 **Nintendo a posté:** Nous allons créé la new extrême Nintendo 9DS

 **Satoshit:** Was ist das?

 **Arceus:** Parles pas allemand ça fait Hitler

 _Red aime ça_

 **Monaflemme:** Waaaah la DS elle fait 4 mètres de hauteur pour 5 mètres de largeur. New York extrême Nintendo 9DS ça graille

 **Arceus** : *baisse la tête*

 **Milobellus:** What? Monaflémit va mourir avant sa peine de mort

 _Arceus, Albert et 165399 personnes aiment ça_

* * *

 **Hijo de Meloetta a publié une photo:** WESH G JOUÉ À POKÉMON MONTRE C'EST TROP CHAUD LA RÉGION C EN FORME D'UN CHRONOMÈTRE EN PLUS Y A DES BELLES MEUFS

 **Cresselia:** Tu me trompes, snif

 **Reshiram:** Jsp c quoi le pire entre ton nouveau nom et la photo d'un mec à poil qui montre à des filles en bikini le chemin, il montre d'où le nom de la version...

 **Pierrot:** J'AIME DÉJÀ CE JEU AVANT DE L'AVOIR ACHETER J'FONCE À MICROMANIA

 **Pierrot s'est déconnecté**

 **Ondinette:** La photo est floue

 **Satoshit:** Cochonne

 **Clem:** Wah c mauch

* * *

 **Laporeille a publié une vidéo:** Comment je dessine

 **Red:** ...

 _Pikachu, Gangster du 94 et 36529 personnes aiment ça_

 **Sachaque:** C qui Gangster

 **Bulbizarre:** C Carapuce

 **Sachaque:** Waaaaaa mais ossi...

 **Hijo de Meloetta:** C ki ton maître de dessin

 **Laporeille:** Queulorior

 **Pikachu:** Pour sa tu dessine mal c abstrait dafouq

 **Queulorior roi Pablo de Picasso:** Et si j'dessine une bite sur ton front, ça sera toujours abstrait ?

 **Clem:** Cé koi 1 bite

 _Queulorior roi Pablo de Picasso aime ça_

Lem: Vaut mieux pas savoir petite soeur...

 **Queulorior roi Pablo de Picasso:** Héhé

 **Le roi PD:** ARRÊTEZ DE PRENDRE LE ROI DE MON NOM PUTAIN

* * *

 **Ondinette se nomme maintenant:** Roi des mers féminine

 **Arceus:** Le non respect n'est pas respecté non plus on dirait

 _Pikachou aime ça_

* * *

 **Satoshatte et Roi des mers féminine puis Pikachou et Laporeille sont maintenant en couples**

 _Aurore, Paul et 62983801 personnes aiment ça_

 **Aurore:** ENFIN!

 **Arceus:** Encore un couple à 4?

 **Tous sauf Arceus:** Ta gueule, dieu.

* * *

 **Queulorior s'est marié avec son pinceau**

 **Mew:** Wouat?

 **Wattouat:** Qui m'a appelé

 _Pharamp et Jasmine aiment ça_

* * *

 **Pharamp se nomme maintenant Pharamper**

 **Red:** ...

 _678978691 personnes aiment ça_

* * *

 **Mew se nomme maintenant:** Miou

 _6390158293810911 personnes aiment ça_

Matis: Genre

 **Leopardus et Chacripan:** -_-

 **Team magma:** Mew rend nous l'orbe rouge stp

 **Miou:** Vos mères

* * *

 **Hijo de Meloetta se nomme maintenant:** Hijo Nakamura

 **Hébergée:** Wallah je savais pas que Heatran était un terroriste

 _Tout le monde aime ça_

 **Cré elf station d'essence:** Tg Crefollet

 **Créfa dé:** C quoi ces surnoms

 **Crès est liane:** Regarde le tien avant.

 **Red:** ...

 _Green, Sachiasse et 7390 personnes aiment ça_

* * *

 **AZ a publié** C quoi le délire des gens de mettre des surnoms

 _Floette aime ça_

 **Floette:** Jsp mon dresseur, c pour rien

 **AZ:** Ok

* * *

 **AZ se nomme maintenant H2O**

 **Red:** H2O?

 **AZ:** Az ça ressemble à Azote. J'me suis dit que la formule de l'eau ça passait

 **Amarellys:** Mais c N la formule de l'azote

 **Arceus:** Wah l'intello je savais même pas c'était quoi de l'azote

 **Red:** ...

 _1200284 personnes aiment ça_

* * *

 **Arceus se nomme maintenant:** Jeanne-d'Arceus

 **Red:** Oh non tu m'as abandonné du clan des sans-surnoms

 **Ashète:** Wah le chagrin d'amour

 _N aime ça_

* * *

 **Red se nomme maintenant** Rouge

 **Jeanne-d'Arceus:** OH LA VIEILLE ORIGINALITÉ

 **Blue:** C comme si je m'appelais Bleu... Aucun sens. En plus g un blue sur le genou

 **Ketchup Sacha au Macdo:** Waaah

* * *

 **Pierrot s'est connecté**

 **Pierrot:** AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA JE SAIGNE DU NEZ

 **Jeanne-d'Arceus:** Red va l'aider c ta couleur

 **Rouge:** ...

 **Pierrot:** Omg le surnom d'Arceus

* * *

 **Pierrot se nomme maintenant:** Piètre

 **Sacha du Burger King:** Peut-être Piètre ptetre

 **Hijo Nakamura:** Hijo Piètre c plus mignon

 **Hébergée:** C bon vous en avez trop fait tous les 2...


	5. Quand Clash of Clans se ramène

**Anabel a rejoint Facebook**

 **Ondine quoi ce soir:** PUTAIN PAS ELLE

 **MacSacha:** C bon j'vais pas te tromper

 _Aurore, Sannah et 279297 autres filles aiment ça_

 **Anabel:** Wah l'accueil

* * *

 **Drew a publié:** J'en ai marre des changements de pseudos. Tu change une fois ok mais à force c chiant... Je vise personne bien entendu

 _Flora, Dracaufeu, Roucarnage et 810 personnes aiment ça_

 **Sacha Del Professional:** T'as vu c chiant

 **Hijo Tarzan:** Comment ça bien entendu on peut pas s'écouter

 **Vert:** ...

 _Rouge, Jaune, Bleue et 28917 personne aime ça_

* * *

 **Serena a publié:** Pétition pour virer Heatran, Sacha et les personnes qui font comme eux de Fb, qui signe?

 _Gangster du 94, Anabel et 182997541 personnes aiment ça_

 **Les Experts comme Sacha à Miami:** J'AI FAIT QUOI?

 **Heatransite intestinal:** Pareil j'ai rien fait

 **Arc-en-cieleus:** Si

 **Rouge:** ...

 _Pikachou, Ronflexible et Scarface du Ghetto aiment ça_

 **Le roi PD:** Tu changes de pseudo toutes les minutes

 **Les Experts comme Sacha à Miami:** Ça fait 4 minutes que g ce pseudo donc ouvre pas ta gueule

 _Heatransite intestinal aime ça_

* * *

 **Heatransport a créé le groupe:** Pseudo-changé-Powa!

 _Membres: DSK (Del Sacha Ketchum), Artceus, Mew New, Mona arc, Déoxys le déo, Mustéfiote, AZ le DJ, Mewdeuxrien, Pikashoes, Ronflatteur, Cré 11EnAllemand, Cré fade eh, Darkray Sarkozy, Cresseliane, Shayminedecrayon, Queulorior des Picasseur, Astronaute Blizzaroi Charlemagne._

 **Le roi PD:** BLIZZARD ROI ESPÈCE DE COPIEUR

 **Blizzaroi Charlemagne:** Tg c mon prénom

 **DSK:** Putain g vu Darkrai Sarkozy g explosé de rire

 **Darkray Sarkozy:** Vive le FN!

 **Pikashoes:** Wallah regarde pas la politique Sarkoko c pas FN wesh

 **Sérénade:** C quoi vos excuses pour faire ce clan?

 **Heatransport:** Mm toi t'as changé de surnom et t'ouvre ta gueule

 **Mew New:** Tu m'déçois Serena

 **Sérénade:** G changé qu'une fois donc boucle la.

* * *

 **Le groupe des professeurs a publié:** Le premier groupe qui trouve un surnom pour chacun d'entre nous est désigné vainqueur

 **Rouge:** Tricheurs.

 _Tout le groupe des Pseudos-uniques aiment ça_

 **Sachariot:** Keteeleria? Kerosèneteeleria

 **Pikaka:** Professeur Platini

 **Le roi PD:** Professeur Chen, professeur Chenille

 **Shay MimLeMagasin:** Pour Orme c Professeur Forme

 **Jaune:** Pffffffffffffffff Professeur Sekokotte Minute

 **Heatranquille:** Professeur Sorbet

 **Professeur Seko:** 4 - 2 le groupe de Hijo remporte la partie!

 **Heatranquille:** J'm'appelle Heatran...

 _Le roi PD, Serena et 279018 personnes aiment ça_

* * *

 **Serena a créé une pétition:** Pétition pour un magasin de vêtements dans Fb!

 **Darkrayon:** C possible ça?

 **Craie faux lait:** Jsp

 **Hache Ketchum:** Il graille ton pseudo

 _Marceus, Darkrayon et 43 autres personnes aiment ça_

* * *

 **Anabel a publié:** J'espère que vous n'avez pas organiser de guerre. Pck là Heatran vu tes surnoms du moment...

 _Paul, Vert et 189 personnes aiment ça_

 **Hea tuer le clan adverse :** Pk?

 _Satosushi aime ça_

* * *

 **Mew2 016 a publié:** LA GUERRE EST DÉCLARÉE ELLE SERA NOMMÉ CLASH OF CLANS!

 **PD roi:** Puis-je savoir pour quoi.

 **On dine KFC:** J'crois c pck on est 2 clans et on va clasher

 **Bleue:** Punaise.

 _Luth, Lucas et 189027 personnes aiment ça_

* * *

 **Arceanus:** Début du clash of clans. Moi dieu organise ce combat. Les 2 chefs de clans, dites oui!

 **Regigigas:** Oui

 **Heatranche:** Non

 **Arceanus:** Vous allez vous clasher. Je garderai le meilleur

 **Roi PD:** WESH C D'LA TRICHE PUTAIN ARCEUS IL EST POUR L'AUTRE CLAN

 **Regigigas:** T tellement moche mm un Grotadmorv te voudra pas

 **Heatranche:** Tu veux quoi gros porc t tellement gros mm habiter dans la région d'Hoenn c trop petit

 **Regigigas:** Ta mâchoire est tellement dure Carvanah t'arrive pas à la cheville

 **Heatranche:** Tu me parles mais t'habite dans un temple à Frimapic alors que mm pas type glace

 **Regigigas:** Si Regice est en moi

 **Regice anti Regigigas:** Plutôt creuver

 _Heatranche aime ça_

Heatranche: Merci collègue

 **Regigigas:** T tellement pauvre y a presque pas de lave au mont Abrupt

 **Heatranche:** Où tu vois presque pas de lave? *photo de l'intérieur*

 **Regigigas:** C'est artificiel

 **Heatranche:** À ton avis elle venait d'où mon attaque Éruption? Et Ebullilave?

 _Satoshiche aime ça_

Heatranche: En plus t'es démodé depuis quand on prend des buissons comme bottes

 _Registeel et Regirock_ aiment ça

 **Arceanus:** Le vainqueur est Heatranche. Regigigas s'est fait remballé. Contestation?

 **Vert:** ... Non j'crois pas

 **Mew aux hamburgers:** ON A GAGNÉ

 **Rouge:** ...

 _Deociseau, Almo et 27930 personnes aiment ça_

* * *

 **Nintendo a publié:** Une élection présidentielle pour les différents chefs politiques, Pokémons et dresseurs confondus, de ce réseau social est prévu dans 3 jours

 **Aurore:** Dafuq

 **On dîne ensemble ce soir?:** Wesh on est à la plage wtf c pas l'bon moment

 **Florat:** Y a le wifi

 **Ashoire Ketchum:** LAISSEZ-MOI VENIR!

* * *

 **N a publié:** Like si tu participes à l'élection

 _Aurreur, Ghetis et 179596 personnes aiment ça_

 **Pédale** xD: GENRE SACHA

 **Couillon 2000:** Ta gueule, Régis. J'vois pas pk j'perdrais face à toi

 **Dafuq, Chuck Norris:** Vous êtes nuls.

 **Pédale xD et Couillon 2000:** ... même Pierre s'y met

 _Aurreur, On dine à bouffer et 71 personnes aiment ça_

* * *

 **Leo a rejoint Fb et se nomme maintenant SOS**

 **Leo:** Pck y a aussi 3 lettres dans mon prénom

 **Lyra:** Merci pour l'Évoli

 **Casquette Jordan rouge:** Salut Léo!

 **Léo:** Sacha est devenu pire qu'avant...

 _Lyra, Ethan et Régisgigas aime ça_

Regigigas: Régis espèce de...

* * *

 **Scarface du Ghay a publié:** Si toi aussi tu trouves que la fic est parti en sucette

 _Tout le monde sauf Regigigastro aime ça_

 **Heacon:** C d'avoir perdu qui te fous le seum?

 **Regigigastro;** Mais non wsh c juste que c parti en couilles pas en sucette

 **Clem:** Cé koi couye

 **Banshycouilles:** Qui m'a appelé

 _Régistre aime ça_

* * *

 **Léo part a publié** J'en ai marre du groupe de NivHea

 **Hijo transfert:** Wesh c pas mon pseudo

 _Darkray Hollande aime ça_

 **Jirachiche:** Déjà que t'as une vraie tête de vainqueur hyper moche, imaginons le fusionné à Hollande

 **Régigig ass:** Comment tu veux qu'il fusionne Darkrai a pas la calvitie

 **Darkray Hollande:** T'as vu ça

 **Clem entine:** Ya ke dan le pseudeau kil fo pa faire de fote

 **Banshytrou:** Mother fucker o_O

* * *

 **Arceunité:** À peine j'm'absente t'as Nabilla qui se met à poil sur fb

 **Banshy das Auto:** Continue à être absent y a tjrs des trucs de oufs quand t'es absent

 **Cl aime:** Ou hi

 **Darkrasseux:** Mate ça **Exploseur de Golem** mate ça Regigi

 **Exploseur de Golem** : Waaaa mm pour Oui elle sait pas écrire


	6. Quand les élections démarrent

**Nintendo a publié:** Concours de culture générale prévu pour élire les 9 participants à l'élection

 _1682901 **personnes** aiment ça_

* * *

 **Nintendo a publié:** Les 9 participants, dites oui

 **Sacha HugoBoss swag:** Oui

 **PD extrême:** Oué

 **ArceUSA:** Oui

 **Mew York:** Wesh

 **Rouge:** ...

 **Kalem:** Mmmmh.

 **N l'azote:** Oui

 **Serenana:** Oui

 **Monaflémit le boss:** Zzzzz.

 **Nintendo:** Dites chacun ce que vous allez investir, les autres peuvent commenter.

 **Kalem:** Je propose un Brutapode chromatique et un Zéblitz avec stats à fond + chromatique

 _Sannah, Professeur Sorbier et 179275 personnes aiment ça_

 **Serenana:** Je propose des boutiques via Facebook. PS: Chéri, tu n'as pas de Brutapode ni de Zéblitz

 _9175 personnes aiment ça_

 **Bleue:** Oh l'arnaque

 **Sacha HugoBoss swag:** Ouhhhhh c nul! Moi j'propose de rabaisser Monaflémit et Serena qui sont les plus gros perturbateurs de Fb

 _Heatramway, Clem et 81095630 personnes aiment ça_

 **ArceUSA:** PK TU MENS? Les 10 plus gros perturbateurs c: Sacha, Heatran, Monaflémit, Régis, Clem, Crefollet, Créfadet, Créhelf, Cresselia, Pikachu

 **PD extrême:** RÉGIS MAIS IL A FAIT KOI RÉGIS? ÇA FAIT 4 PLOMBES KE JSUIS CALME, MM PAS 3 PLOMBES

 **Cresselit:** Tg Arceus avec Darkrai vous êtes les 2 plus gros boloss du site

 _Sacha HugoBoss swag, Anapasbel et 199 personnes aiment ça_

 **ArceUSA:** Je propose de faire des combats Pokémons sur fb + ajout de jeux Pokémons sur Fb

 _1996510 personnes aiment ça_

 **N l'azote:** Je propose de détruire la team plasma.

 _238964 personnes aiment ça_

 **Monaflémit le boss:** Je propose de fermer Fb

 **Nintendo:** Je propose son élimination.

 _SOS, Dafuq j'm'appelle Amphinobi et 62080980 personnes aiment ça_

 **Rouge:** J'propose de servir à rien comme ça tout reste pareil ...

 _Vert, Jaune et 6109260 personnes aiment ça_

 **PD** extrême: Je propose l'arrêt des pseudos pour Ash Ketchum et Heatran

 _70196501 personnes aiment ça_

 **Heatramway et Sacha HugoBoss swag:** NOUS NOUS OPPOSONS!

 **Mew York:** Je propose que Fb soit nettoyer pour ne plus recevoir de pubs, d'améliorer des jeux et d'en ajouter, puis de continuer à être tous amis comme ça

 _10972905881 personnes aiment ça_

Nintendo: J'ai voté pour Mew. Donc voici les résultats:

\- Mew en première sera présidente

\- Sacha sera chef

\- Régis sera chef-adjoint

\- Red sera responsable premier

\- Arceus responsable second

\- N sera responsable troisième

\- Les trois autres vous me saoulez

 **Kalem:** G FAIT QUOI?

 **Serenana:** J'suis punie pour avoir rien fait.

 **Monaflémit le boss:** Pareil

 **SOS:** T'as comme mm voulu supprimer Facebook...

 _349754 personnes aiment ça_

* * *

 **Mew York se nomme maintenant:** Reine Elizamew II

 **SOS:** T'as abusé

 **Kalem:** LOL

* * *

 **Régis le winner:** ON VA PUBLIER DU PORNO SUR FB!

 **Sacha sisi mec j'suis lmeilleur:** Ferme la, soumis

 **Régis le winner:** Juste pck g un grade de moins?

 **Sacha sisi mec j'suis lmeilleur:** Exactement.

 _SOS Like it._

* * *

 **Arceus le roi a posté une photo:** Matez mes biceps

 **Régis le winner:** ARRÊTEZ DE COPIER MON ANCIEN PSEUDO!

 **Heatran pote du roi:** C pas Arceus c Sacha le roi

 **Sacha te pète dans ta gueule de pute:** Merci, adjudant. (Oue j'lui ai donné ce grade)

 **Rouge:** ...

 _CaraCaraPuce et 108691865 personnes aiment ça_

* * *

 **Conversation privée:** (4 personnes)

 **Kalem:** Eh Mew kan tu sors avec Mustéflott

 **Mew, gagnante comme toujours:** Jamais

 **Serenazi:** Allez koi

 **SOS:** OMG SERENA CHANGE CE SURNOM

* * *

 **Serenazi se nomme maintenant:** Nazie

 **SOS:** ...

* * *

 **Giovanni a créé une pétition:** SVP CAPTUREZ PIKACHU

 _Jessie et Persian aiment ça_

 **Pikachute:** Nyeh?

 **Mortimer:** Satoshi, si tu trouves que ton Pikachu est mal élevé, passe le moi j'le mets dans l'arène

 **Satonton:** Nn merci j'veux pas le geler

 **Pikachute:** Tu as un grand coeur.

 **Satonton:** C pck tu fais pitié

 **Laporeille:** Ferme ta gueule c pas lui qui a gardé la même taille de zizi pendant 7 ans

 _Pikachute, Giovanni et 1900 personnes aiment ça_

 **Laporeille:** Pikachu a bien caché le sien par contre

 **Mew la bg:** J'préfère pas imaginer

 **SOS:** J'croyais que t'étais un gars

 **Mew le bg;** J'ai découvert mon 2 ème trous y a pas longtemps

 **Nazie et Kamel lem:** Dafuq

* * *

 **Pierre feuille ciseau a publié:** XD

 **N:** Il a dû voir le nouveau pseudo de Ondine

 **On baise au diner:** Bah quoi

* * *

 **Despote de Steelix bouffeur de KFC a publié:** G chié une météorite

 **Deox6:** Ça doit être mon futur bébé ptdr

 **Mew del bosseuse:** Mate ça **Mewtwo Dragonball**

 **Mewtwo Dragonball:** PUTAIN MAIS M'EN BALEK DE DEOXYS

 **Deox6:** C bien, on s'en fou

 **Mew del bosseuse:** Chagrin d'amour

* * *

 **Kalem celui qui devait gagné a publié:** Avouez mon pseudo est vrai

 **Banshytrousse:** Aussi vrai que celui de Peter

 **Peter le Pokemon:** ?

 **Serenaze:** J'VIENS D'EXPLOSER DE RIRE LIKE SI T'AS COMPRIS LE BAIL

 _SOS, jaune et 0279108 personnes aiment ça_

* * *

 **Hea coca frite:** Arceus pk t calme

 **Arceutérus:** J'parlais à Palkia. Y aura un mariage entre Giratina et Meloetta puis Palkia et Dialga

 **Sachier:** MAIS ILS SONT ASSEXUÉS

 **Palkia:** Jsp g pas de bite

 **Clem la** pettite **plondde:** Fais voir

 **Dialga:** Quoi ?!

 **Lem hyène:** Enfait je lui ai raconté que bite c'était une fleur

 **Giratina:** ...

 _Rouge, Mdr g pisser (Motisma) et 581918 personnes aiment ça_

* * *

 **Nintendo a posté une photo:** Voici un oeuf de Pyrax qui a été découvert dans le désert de Hoenn

 **Pyrax:** MON PYRONILLE! QUELQU'UN A POUKAVE MON PYRONILLE!

 **Darumachopeur:** Viens dans mes bras ma belle. J'suis sur c Rayquaza

 **Rayquaza:** KOI MOI. **.?**

 **Machopeur:** T mort Darumacho

 _Cryptéro et Absol aiment ça_

* * *

 **Kyogre et Groudon ont publié** On a une hyper mauvaise nouvelle a vous annoncer. Notamment pour Zygarde

 **Zizi est de garde:** Qu'y a-t-il

 **Kyogre:** Hoopa va joindre Fb

 **Yveltal, Xerneas, Diancie et Volcanion:** KOI?!

 **Mew :** C quoi le bail

 **Diancie:** Enfait Hoopa a rejoint fb mais comme il a été soupçonné de créer des portails de changement de monde, il a été banni par Nintendo. Là il a sûrement la rage à mon avis il va venir avec sa forme déchaînée et ça va être galère pour le virer

 **Sachokella:** Dafuq

 _Kalme le Kalem, Scarface de la ghetto et 28937 autres personnes aiment ça_


	7. Quand Hoopa is coming

**Hoopa a rejoint fb**

 **Dianciseau:** Inchallah il est forme enchaîné

 **Hoopa:** T pas musulmane donc dis pas inchallah et encore mieux: ouvre pas ta putain de gueule

 **Yveltal:** Hoopa doit être virer de fb il va foutre la merde fais gaffe Mew

 **Scarface Mew:** What?

 **Mario:** It's Mario!

 **Xerneas:** Mew, vire le de fb il va amener des gens d'autre monde

 **Hoopa:** Pendant un chapitre juré.

 **Scarface Mew:** Entendu.

 **Xerneas:** Mais T_T merci du vent

* * *

 **Hoopa se nomme maintenant** Hooppa gangnam style

 **Samus Aran:** Laissez moi le détruire au plasma

 _Yugi et Crash Bandiscooter aiment ça_

* * *

 **Cizabox a publié** Ça vous dit une pétition pour virer Hoopa et surtout par PITIÉ... virez Wario...

 **Wario the fucking Warrior:** I didn't do anything. I just blessed Dawn

 **Aurore a horreur:** FERME LA SHUT UP FUCKING PD

 _Paul aime ça_

* * *

 **Hooppa gangnam style a créé une pétition** Pétition pour mettre Aurore et Paul ensemble

 _Flora l'aura et 904891865 personnes aiment ça_

 **Aurore l'erreur:** Allez tous vous faire enculer

 **Sacha le boss le roi le bg:** C quoi le bail encore

 **Roi PD pgm de la vie:** ARRÊTEZ DE PIQUER MON ROI DU PSEUDO!

 **Paul nord:** Ça me dérange pas moi

 **Aurore l'erreur:**...

* * *

 **Aurore l'erreur et Paul sud sont en couple**

 _Tout le monde aime ça_

 **Ciseauzayox:** C ki Paul

 **Drew il draw (=Dessiner en anglais):** Cizayox ton surnom pue

 _Flora la chérie à Drew aime ça_

* * *

 **Hoopapa noël quand tu descendras du ciel etc a publié:** G fini Pokemon Montre la région chrono g pas compris la nouvelle région elle s'appelle horloge

 _Oooh nique ta mère la Flambussard, Gardevoir faut voir et 550 personnes aiment ça_

 **Kyurem thème** Le roi du temps sera content. Hein Palkia?

 **Palkia la voiture kia:** Oh le vieux rime que t'as fait

 **Roi des cons PD de Régis:** ARRÊTEZ DE DIRE ROI!

 **Celebite:** Roi.

 **Pierre roche;** Celebi a été contaminé par les surnoms o_O

* * *

 **Paul Water-Paulo a posté une photo:** Matez bien c que y a dessus

 **Cizayox le bâtard:** Mater quoi ? Y a pas de meuf juste une prairie

 **Paul Water-Paulo:** Ok une prairie mais on voit Mew et Mustéflott ensemble

 **Mustéfiote:** C quoi le bail? On a le droit de se promener on est en couple

 **Mew la pute:** Et c pour quand toi avec Scarhino, Cizayox?

 **Scarfacehino:** Y a quoi

* * *

 **Hoopâle a posté une vidéo:** Moi VS Pinocchio

 **Aurore en or:** Depuis quand ça existe l'attaque nez?

 _Hoopâle, Cizacon, Paul Sud et 27307 personnes aiment ça_

 **Hoopâle:** Nn mais laisse

* * *

 **Volcanion se nomme désormais** Volcamignon

 **Diancida:** Depuis quand t mignon

 **Volcamignon:** C ironique ma chérie

 **Zygarde la meuf de Hoopa:** Matez ça **Artiko reine, Sulfu roi, Elect roi**

 **Sulfu roi:** Ptin rentre chez ta daronne Volcanion

 **Roi PD du ghetto:** ALLEZ NIQUER VOS RACES.

* * *

 **Peach the bitch has posted a picture:** Look my body guys *heart*

 **Luigi and Daisy:** XD Mario will love

 **Xer nez ass:** Vire Hoopa...

 **Mew cute:** J'vais essayer de tenir tout le chapitre...

 **Mario:** Here we go.

 **Y vital:** Bonne chance on est à la moitié du chapitre...

 _Aurore la couillonne aime ça_

* * *

 **Lara Croft Lardon Croft a publié:** Si pour toi aussi la pire insulte de toute c'est: Avec ta tête pixélisé

 _Mario at Rio de Janeiro, Twerkeuse Daisy et 25600 personnes aiment ça_

 **Cizayoyo:** Dafuq ça part en couilles

* * *

 **Hoopa au goulache a publié:** Putain j'ai juré que j'allais continuer jusqu'à la fin du chapitre... dsl les gens

 **Aurore la boloss:** Putain même bébé Peach m'a craché dessus. Aucun respect

 **Paulol:** XD j'suis plié

* * *

 **Samus Arabe a publié:** Moi sans armure

 **Sacha le thug:** Vous êtes une bombe. Permettez-moi de vous violer ce soir

 **Ondirait Ondine:** ESSAYE POUR VOIR?

* * *

 **Hoopatron a publié:** Crash stp arrête de faire des attouchements sur la première meuf que tu vois. Merci de ta compréhension

 **Crash te crache à la gueule:** Ptdrr non.

 **Coco Bandicoot la bandit:** Mon frère arrêtera quand Samus Aran arrêtera de se faire draguer par: Drew, Sacha, Kalem, Paul, Rachid

 **Irisque, Serenageoire et Flora faune et flore:** Putain j'vais l'exploser

 **Iris, Serena et Flora se sont déconnectées**

 **Auroracle:** Paul espèce de...

 **Ondine du magicarpe au dîner:** PUTAIN SACHA ESPÈCE DE CONNARD

 **Sacha le gros enfoiré:** Pk tu me cris

 _Crash te crache dans ta gueule aime ça_

* * *

 **Drew s'est fait frapper:** Hoopa stp enlève Samus g pas envie de la baiser et de tromper Flora

 **Flora avec sa batte de baseball va frapper Drew et l'encastrer au mur:** Avec ta vieille coupe aux cheveux verts. Tshiiiiiip

 **Hoopardon:** Ça fera 3000 balles

 **Reshiramer:** Oh le douilleur putain

* * *

Ho-oh **ohhhh a publié** Si toi aussi tu trouves que Hoopa c un escroc

 _Tout le monde sauf Hoopasseur aime ça_

 **Escroco le crocodile:** Qui m'a appelé

 **Tous:** Personne...

* * *

 **Hoopage a publié** C bon g viré les intrus.

 _Tout le monde sauf Sacha Sachant aime ça_

 **Aurore clean:** Pk t'as pas like Satoshi

 **Sacha Sachant:** Samus était trop bonne

 **Taupiqueur ...:** Me sort pas de ton pantalon

 **Clem gemme:** Oh Taupikeur cé la fleure deu Sasha

 **Lemlem:** Oh god...

 _Paulkonar, Cizizgag Cizayox et 3530 personnes aiment ça_

 **Drew le pédophile:** J'avoue Samus c'était mm pas un canon c'était une boule de canon

 **Cizigzag Cizayox:** *facepalm*...

 **Hoopage et Paulkonar:** C exactement c qu'on allait dire -_-

 **Rachid arachnides:** AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA OMG OMG OMG AAAAHHHHH OMFG OMG OMG AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAA JE PISSE LE SANG DU NEZ POKEMON MONTRE C DEVENU PERVERS ENCORE PLUS T'AS UNE CHAMPIONNE D'ARÈNE STREEP TEASEUSE AVEC DES NIBARDS QUI FONT LA TAILLE DE WAILORD ET UN CUL DE ÉCREMEUH

 **ÉLECTHOR LE TARÉ:** La taille de Wailord et celui d'Écremeuh? J'arrive j'viens chez toi!

 **Électhor s'est déconnecté**

 **Manafixe:** Il me trompe au bout de 5 minutes de couple s'teu plait... Fait pas pareil Sulfura à Artikodin stp

 **Sulfure de cuivre s'est déconnecté**

 **Artikodinde:** Quel connard...


	8. Quand un nouveau jeu sort

**Celebisou a posté une vidéo:** Ptdrrrrrrr si toi aussi t'en a marre de Sacha

 _Meloloettamère, et 799490147 personnes aiment ça_

 **Sacha le suceur** C'est bon j'ai juste dit à Amphinobi de faire Lance-flammes...

 **Amphinobite:** Il a baisé avec Serena la nuit précédente. Il était pas réveillé

 **Ondine la suceuse:** Pg c'était avant qu'on soit ensemble

 _Serenard aime ça_

* * *

 **Jiracheat a publié: Me suis pris un râteau par Zorua. La vie d'ma mère ça faisait aussi mal qu'un coup de pelle sur la tête**

 **Manaphyche:** Et il lui roula une pelle

 **Rouge:** ...

 _Vert, Iphione et 379176 personnes aiment ça_

 **Celebijou:** Omg ton surnom Phione...

* * *

 **Nintendo:** La nouvelle version de Pokemon est sortie. Voici Pokémon Incolore!

 **Manafiction:** C'est quoi ce bordel? Pourquoi pas Pokemon version pute tant qu'on y est?

 **Heatransmettre au bois de Boulogne et fan de putes:** Magnifique y a Ondine Inezia en soutien-gorge

 **Inezia:** PUTAIN

 _Major Bob aime ça_

 **Celebi, céleri:** J'aime bien l'histoire du jeu

 **Ji rat chi:** C quoi

 **Clem la naine:** Cé l istoare d'une fiye ou d1 garsson (sa depen qi tu pren come personaje) é genr il a bite dan une méson joli é 1 pokemon kil rencontr se fé cape turé du cou il par a sa recherch en colecssionan des bagje é ya plin de lejendair c kifan mm tu peu voler sur des meuf

 **Ji rat chi:** Ah ok

 **Pierre caillou:** SUR DES MEUFS?

 **Pierre s'est déconnecté**

 **Onix:** Pathétique.

 _Ondine des nems aime ça_

 **Phione one** Ça veut dire koi "Baise pour 4000 balles"

 **Manafiction:** T'es trop jeune pour comprendre, ma fille.

 _Le roi Ghetis, Mew la présidente de la république et 1936610 personnes aiment ça_

 **Le roi PD:** ARRÊTEZ DE PIQUER MON SURNOM

 **Surnom de Mewtwo:** Oui c'est moi?

 **Raye Quaza:** *facepalm*

 _Ky ogre et Groudon Goudron aiment ça_

 **Pierre s'est connecté**

 **Pierre caillou:** Rupture de stock.

 _3710 personnes aiment ça_

 **Celebi, céleri:** Mate les photos que j'ai mit ma gueule, ça graille le jeu

 **Pierre caillou:** Je boude.

 **Ji rat chi:** Bat les couilles

 **Manafiction:** Ah mais en fait le jeu il est bien wesh parce que tu peux faire plein de trucs même sans badge, tu peux tester des trucs durs dès le début comme Pokemon Gemme pratiquement et y a le graphisme d'une PlayStation 4, enfin mieux que plein de trucs quoi

 **Tcheren:** Ça a l'air bien.

 **Kekdeo:** Ouais

 **Zekrom:** Enfait moi je suis à Carmin-sur-Mer, et j'ai 4 badges. Genre j'ai croisé Red dans le jeu il m'a niqué, j'ai battu 8 fois mon rival, mes Pokémons sont: Dracaufeu, Mistigrix, Élektek et j'ai découvert qu'il y avait toutes les générations car j'ai trouvé une Mistigrix et même j'ai vu Diancie et j'ai capturé un Mushana. La classe non ? J'ai eu Ronflex et Léviator aussi là j'ai attrapé un Roucool j'vais l'entraîner pour avoir Roucoops, même Roucarnage

 **Terrakium:** Si toi aussi tu t'en bats les couilles.

 _481085 personnes aiment ça_

 **Zekrom:** Pas sympa

 **Kyurem:** Tu l'mérites

 **Nintendo:** Le stock a été remplis.

 **Pierre caillou: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA** AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

 **Pierre s'est déconnecté**

 **Sachaque fois que je te vois je bande viens dans mon lit j'vais te faire du bien:** C quoi son blem?

 **Baiseur du dimanche Monaflémit:** Bah mate ton surnom après on pourra en reparler

 **Surnom de Mewtwo:** Quoi encore?

 **Torterraté:** Oh mon dieu

 _Simiabraise il baise et Pingoleon aiment ça_

 **Arceus le bâtard roi:** Oui c moi?

 **Le roi PD:** C MON SURNOM PUTAIN

 **Mustéflotteur:** Vous êtes chelou

 **Mew la présidente de la république:** :)

 **Sachaque fois que je te vois je bande viens dans mon lit j'vais te faire du bien:** Direct quand Musté parle Mew met un smiley, COMME PAR HASARD c le premier qu'elle met dans sa vie

 **Mew la présidente de la république:** La dernière fois que j'ai mit un smiley c quand tu t'es pété la gueule avant-hier soir et que tout le monde a vu ça grâce à la tof (verlan de photo je crois) de **Bastien**

 _Tout le monde sauf_ _Sachaque fois que je te vois je bande viens dans mon lit j'vais te faire du bien aime ça_

 **Sachaque fois que je te vois je bande viens dans mon lit j'vais te faire du bien:** J'nique ta mère Bastien

 **Bastien la base qui tient:** T ki

 _9108169 personnes aiment ça_

 **Sachaque fois que je te vois je bande viens dans mon lit j'vais te faire du bien** **:** Sale connard

 **Roi des pgm:** Wesh c Rachid

 **Le roi PD:** NIQUE TA MÈRE LA PUTE

 **Meloettasoeur la pute:** C la 9 ème fois qu'on m'appelle en 1h

 **Scarface du ghettoast:** Y a des lettres avec des strings c bien pour nous les zarbis

 **Floraton-laveur:** Je comprends pas. Pk j'suis entrée dans la tour Pokemon de Lavanville y a White hand, buried alive et Missingno se sont battus pour me bouffer

 _Aurore crépuscule, ftg j'suis le roi des cieux Albert et 47810 personnes aiment ça_

 **Le roi PD:** ... jv mvénère

 **Bastien la base qui tient:** T ki Régis

 _Tout le monde sauf Le roi PD aime ça_

 **Manafiction:** Lol

 **Iris la fleur:** J'organise une conversation privée like si tu veux y participer c pour des dossiers couples en particulier

 _13 personnes aiment ça_

 **Phione one:** JE KIFFE LE JEU ah enfait c koi kiffer

 **Ji rat chi:** C ce qui s'appelle une nouvelle à chute

 **Celebi, Celeri:** C koi

 **Ji rat chi:** Regarde dans le dico

 **Manafiction:** Comme Clem

 **Clem:** Koi jé fé koa

 **Phione one:** Même moi j'suis un bébé j'écris mieux qu'elle

 **Phione one:** T à où Jirachi

 **Ji rat chi:** J'viens d'avoir mon starter c un Crefollet

 **Crefauxlait:** GENRE TU MENS

 **Ji rat chi:** Ptdrr j'te jure la vie


	9. Quand Pierre clash et Iris s'énerve

**Conversation privée (14 personnes)**

Iris la glisse: Qui a des dossieeeeers!

Coupenotte: Copie de surnoms.

Rachid: En s'cret l'infirmière Joëlle c'est une maigrichonne

Iris la glisse: Tu regardes que ça, toi...

Rachid: Roh ça va... Le plus gros dossier c'est Coupenotte + Meloetta

Meloettarace et Coupenotte: Pardon?

Iris la glisse: Eh svp on peut créer une pétition pour l'exécution de Sacha? Il m'a envoyé "M'en balle les couilles"

Giratinard: Dsl Meloetta c à moi

Emolgâteau: COUPENOTTEEEE

Coupenotte: Oh ton surnom putain

Iris la glisse: Tu fous quoi là Giratina

Sos et Drew: C'EST LA MÉLOOOOOODIE

Florage: Mercéé.

Rachid: On met Mew et Mustéflott ensemble !

Iris la glisse: Ils sont pas ensemble?

* * *

 **Pijako a publié:** C'EST LA MÉLOOOODIE

 _Sos, Blanche et 482071 personnes aiment ça_

 **Deoxys le coccyx:** C'est la mélodie **Enculé de Marisson**

 **Enculé de Marisson:** Sinon j'aurais pas like

 **Kirikou est petit mais il est vaillant:** Eh c'est Zigzaton

 **Enculé de Marisson:** Ok ça marche!

 **Rouge:** ...

 _Lucario en pleine lucarne et 208611730 autres personnes aiment ça_

* * *

 **Mew la reine du monde a posté une photo** Matez ce con de Entei

 **Entei:** Ta mère.

 _Suicune et Raikou Kirikou aiment ça_

 **Kirikou:** Copiage de surnom. Wallah!

 **Kirikou le PD, d'après Pierre:** Trop de racisme ici

 **Le roi PD et Kirikou:** ARRÊTEZ DE PRENDRE MON SURNOM !

 **Surnom de Mewtwo:** Oui c moi?

 **Rachid:** C'est la mélodie...

 _Iris aime ça_

* * *

 **Conersation privée**

Arachchid: Bande d'incompétents

Giratinageur: RACHID TA GUEULE!

Arachchid: C pas moi qui ai fait un jeu de mot avec mon prénom

Giratinageur: ...

* * *

 **Emolgateau a posté:** C'EST LA MÉLODIE

 **Kirikou:** C'EST LA MÉLODIE

 **Mélofée:** Je porte plainte pour harcèlement moral du prénom sexuel.

 **Mew la boss:** Plainte acceptée.

 **Irisque:** Sainte-Marie Marrakech chiche kebab...

 _Les daleux aiment ça_

* * *

 **Le roi PD a publié:** Sacha stp arrête ces surnoms... Par pitié...

 **JeSuisSacha:** Mais... Je suis gentil pour les attentats

 **Sos:** QUELS ATTENTATS?!

 **Mew la boss:** Bob Marley retourne à l'armée y a eu d'autres attentats

 **Bob le meilleur champion d'arène de Kanto à Carmin-sur-mer le bg blond et tout;** Ok

 **Miaouss:** Giovanni a encore attaqué Safrania? :/

 **Persian:** PARLE PAS DE MON BOSS FDP

 **Surnom de Mewtwo:** C'est quoi des attentats?

 _Persian et Deodorantxys aiment ça_

* * *

 **Sacha le sandwich:** J'ai décidé de quitter facebook

 **Ondine des sushis:** POURQUOI T.T

 **Sacha le sandwich:** ...

* * *

 **Iris la glisse qui bouffe du réglisse a créé le clan:** ASH KETCHUM THE FUCKING BASTARD! **il y'a 4 heures**

 **Sacha** **le sandwich:** Ça répond à ta question ma rousse?

 **Ondine des sushis:** o_O'

* * *

 **Iris contre Sacha le PD a créé la pétition** «La fausse présidente et le bg de renard»

 _58 personnes ont signé_

 **Mew la vraie présidente** : Salope retire ce surnom ridicule je suis pas fausse

 **Zorro arc:** Merci de ce compliment ma jolie arrr

 **Iris contre Sacha le PD:** Tg je parlais de Mustéflott

 **Mustéfiote:** Je ne suis pas un renard. Je suis un mustélidé

 **Iris contre Sacha le PD:** C'est pareil

 **Le roi PD:** ARRÊTEZ DE PIQUER MON SURNOM!

 **Pierre le pro du clash:** Tu veux qu'on te le pique comment Qwilfish est malade?

 _Mew la vraie présidente, Ricardo del Lucario de Janeiro et 90798 autres personnes aiment ça_

 **Sacha l'hot-dog:** Tu portes bien ton pseudo, change pas mec t génial

 **Pierre le pro du clash:** Merci

 **Serenue:** Eh ceux qui veulent me voir nue aimez ma page

 _666 personnes perverses aiment ça_

 **AZ;** Satan nous suit

 **Amarellys:** Amen Spider-Men

* * *

 **Zorro ark et Le roi PD boudent**

 **Iris la professionnal Shakespeare :** Pourquoi regis boude?

 **Clem:** I se remè pa du clache 2 pière

 **Le roi PD:** TG.

 **Pierre le pro du clash :** Depuis quand Clem est un loup?

 **Le roi PD:** ARRÊTE DE ME CLASHER

 **Racailoveyou apprenti clasheur:** C'était pas le but enfait.

 _32 personnes aiment ça_

* * *

 **Iris. PS: Nique ta race Sacha 3 a posté une photo:** Matez la tof j'ai capturé un Rayquaza. Il va détruire la maison de Sacha d'une minute à l'autre YEAH! Enfin débarrassés de lui.

 **Rachid fuck this shit:** Iris...

 **Iris. PS: Nique ta racé Sacha 3:** C'est bon il est mort!

 **Rachid fuck this shit:** Sacha habite à Kanto, pas à Unys...

 **Tchetcheren:** MA MAISON IRIS T'ES MORTE MASTOUFFE ARRIVE CHEZ WATSON

 **Mastouffe:** Enfin à manger!

 _Sacha nique ta mère Iris, Ponchien aiment ça_

* * *

 **Iris veut tuer Sacha:** Kyurem arrive Sacha

 **Sacha le Pgm:** Sulfura arrive Kyurem

 **Rachid fuck this shit:** Zekrom arrive Sulfura

 **Arceus l'anus:** J'arrive Zekrom

 **Ze crame:** Non mais j'allais pas venir hein...

 **Rachid fuck this shit** : Peureux

 _Rouge aime ça_

Rouge: Je tiens à souligner que Zekrom est tombé à cause d'un Chenipan et d'un Miamiasme qui traînaient devant lui. Puis il a glisser

 **Ze crame:** ILS ONT PAS TRAVERSÉ LE PASSAGE PIÉTON AUSSI!

 **Pierre le pro du clash:** Les pauvres on les a trouvé enterrés 50 km sous terre. Ce que je veux dire Zekrom, c'est que tu as sérieusement besoin d'un régime

 _Tout le monde sauf Zekrom aime ça_

 **Serenue:** Ça c'est du clash! ;-)

* * *

 **Sacha le Pgm a posté une vidéo:** On dirait Iris avec moi

(La vidéo montrait le marsupilami entrain de massacré Backalive)

 **Pierre le pro du clash;** Donc tu ressembles à Backalive...

 _6382 personnes aiment ça_

 **Iris veut tuer Sacha:** Merci de me défendre

 **Onix, clash beginner;** Son but est de clasher, non de défendre une prostituée

 _Zorro ark, Giratiarnaqueur et 176 personnes aiment ça_

 **Sacha le Pgm:** Braaaaa! Chè

 **Iris veut tuer Sacha:** Mewtwo va te défoncer Sacha

 **Surnom de Mewtwo:** T qui sale forever alone

 **Iris veut tuer Sacha:** ...

 _Bleu aime ça_

* * *

 **Sacha s'est déconnecté**

 **Iris veut tuer Sacha:** CONNARD

 **Iris veut tuer Sacha:** ENCULÉ

 **Iris veut tuer Sacha:** CLOCHARD!

 **Sacha s'est connecté**

 **Iris veut tuer Sacha:** TOCARD

 **Sacha le Pgm:** Quoi?

 **Iris veut tuer Sacha:** Sacha t'es trop hypocrite...

 **Clem:** Iris t amourreuh

 **Mew la bigboss:** Pour une fois j'suis d'accord avec Clem

 **Iris veut tuer Sacha:** Mon pseudo prouve le contraire.

 **Pierre le pro du clash:** J'ai une question

 **Iris veut tuer Sacha:** Pour une fois que tu clash pas! Je t'écoute :)

 **Pierre le pro du clash:** Pourquoi c'est Mew la présidente alors que c'est toi la mito?

 _Sacha le Pgm, Sos et jsp combien de millions de personnes aiment ça_

 **Iris veut tuer Sacha:** T'es ma cible numéro 2 Pierre...


	10. Quand Serena est kidnappée

**Mew la big boss a publié:** Nouveaux attentats à Bourg-Palette. Svp ne pas vous rendre là-bas avant lundi prochain.

 **Iris la mort de Sacha:** Sacha est mort?

 **Max:** Il était à Azuria avec Ondine

 **Iris la mort de Sacha:** Snif.

 **Pierre le pro du clash:** T'es amoureuse de lui et tu veux sa mort? Putain arrête

 _Des millions de personnes aiment ça_

* * *

 **Serenue a publié :** AU SECOURS LES TERRORISTES DE ILLUMIS EXIGENT 650 MILLIARDS DE POKÉDOLLARDS POUR MA LIBERATION!

 **Picasso:** Tu trouves le moyen d'aller sur fb alors que t'es prise en otage? Svp où est la logique.

 **Serenue:** Queulorior, ftg.

 _Le pinceau de Queulorior aime ça_

 **Jaune:** Quelle idée de mettre des photos de toi et Kalem nus aussi...

 **Verte:** J'suis d'accord avec Yellow

 **Kalem:** PARDON?

 **Verte:** Pauvre chouchou il va s'faire kidnapper

 _Jaune et 6389 autres personnes aiment ça_

* * *

 **Le dieu des dieux des dieux des dieux a posté une photo:** Voici le double de la rançon pour les terroristes. Adhère si je donne

 _Tout le monde aime ça_

 **Serenue:** MERCI VOUS ÊTES DES AMOURS T_T

 **Lem:** Euh de rien mais pk des amours?

 **Serenue:** Car vous allez me sauver bien sûr darlings

 **Feunnec:** Enfait y a un truc que t'as pas compris

 **Serenue:** ?

 **Feunnec:** La rançon c'est pour qu'ils te libère et le double pour qu'il t'exécute

 **Pandespiègle:** Mais non! Pour la tuer ça aurait été la moitié. Là le double c'est pour qu'ils la tue mais la viole avant

 **Feunnec:** Ah okkk

 **Serenue:** BANDE DE PUTES!

 **Pierre le pro du clash:** C'est toi qui ait fait du porno sur internet pas nous

 _Gardevoir, PD cendré et 1730620 personnes aiment ça_

 **PD des PD:** STOP LE VOL DE PSEUDO HO-OH!

* * *

 **Je suis André et je te pisse dessus a publié :** Notez mon surnom sur 10 svp

 **40 personnes:** Perso 9/10

 **Taré malade mental fou pédale du siècle te chie dessus du balcon supérieur roi des boss niqueur de pd et lesbiennes qui te pisse à la gueule fdp va t'faire enculer le gros bg avec la gueule la plus belle de toute c'est moi le boss CHERCHEZ PAS AZY J'VOUS BATS TOUS EH EH TU VEUX TE TAPER VAS-Y VIENS ON VA TOUT DÉFONCER J'VAIS T'ENCASTRER AU MUR ET TOUT ÇA T'ES DANS LE CACA MON POTO cordialement le boss des boss:** 10/10 ton pseudo graille

 **Je suis André et je te pisse dessus:** Wesh Monaflémit tu dates les visiteurs tout ça

 **Taré malade mental fou pédale du siècle te chie dessus du balcon supérieur roi des boss niqueur de pd et lesbiennes qui te pisse à la gueule fdp va t'faire enculer le gros bg avec la gueule la plus belle de toute c'est moi le boss CHERCHEZ PAS AZY J'VOUS BATS TOUS EH EH TU VEUX TE TAPER VAS-Y VIENS ON VA TOUT DÉFONCER J'VAIS T'ENCASTRER AU MUR ET TOUT ÇA T'ES DANS LE CACA MON POTO cordialement le boss des boss:** TMTC HEATRAAAAN

 **Serenue:** Vos surnoms font pitiés

 **Taré malade mental fou pédale du siècle te chie dessus du balcon supérieur roi des boss niqueur de pd et lesbiennes qui te pisse à la gueule fdp va t'faire enculer le gros bg avec la gueule la plus belle de toute c'est moi le boss CHERCHEZ PAS AZY J'VOUS BATS TOUS EH EH TU VEUX TE TAPER VAS-Y VIENS ON VA TOUT DÉFONCER J'VAIS T'ENCASTRER AU MUR ET TOUT ÇA T'ES DANS LE CACA MON POTO cordialement le boss des boss et Je suis André et je te pisse dessus:** Tg la pute

 _Regigigastro entérite a fait du caca liquide que Serena mange aime ça_

 **Regigigastro entérite a fait du caca liquide que Serena mange:** J'kiffe vos surnoms. Et Serena t'es guillotinée demain askip

 **Serenue:** NOOOON

* * *

Le lendemain

* * *

 **Serenue:** Adieu les bâtards...

 **Tous:** JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRES!

 **Serenue:** Quoi...?

 **Picasso:** T'as mm pas remarqué que sous les masques c'était moi, Regigigas et Brouhabam?

 **Pierre le pro du clash :** Vous êtes aussi gros que zekrom aussi

 _Kalem, Picasso et 620 personnes aiment ça_

 **Zekromg:** Va t'faire enculer par des Cerfrousse

 **Cerfrousse:** Tg gros porc

 **Je suis André et je te pissois sur ta gueule de pute;** C'est truc là Kalem il nous a dit que c'était ton anniv du coup bah on voulait te faire peur

 **Feunnec:** Viens à la place de rose y a un grand gâteau

 **Serenue:** Euh...

 **Picasso:** Avec champomy tt ça

 **Serenue:** ...mon anniv c'est le mois prochain...

 **Tous:** ...

 **Je suis André et je te pissois sur ta gueule de pute:** Kalem tu vas t'faite niker jcrois

 **Je suis André et je te pissois sur ta gueule de pute:** Enfin je suis pas sûr

 **Kalem:** Salut les coupains... ^^'

 **Dieu tout puissant Arceus. Note ceci est de la propagande!...:** Je commence par quoi?!: le brûler ou l'électrifier?

 **Tous les autres:** Les deux.

 **Kalem:** Snif je suis **mort**...

* * *

 **2 semaines plus tard**

* * *

Kalem Hitler a posté: Les aryens sont dans la place!

 **Plusieurs grayhéna:** Ouaaaf!

 **J'TE PISSE DESSUS Y A QUOI?:** Monaflémit ainsi que les Mastouffe sont prêt !

 **Taré malade mental fou pédale du siècle te chie dessus du balcon supérieur roi des boss niqueur de pd et lesbiennes qui te pisse à la gueule fdp va t'faire enculer le gros bg avec la gueule la plus belle de toute c'est moi le boss CHERCHEZ PAS AZY J'VOUS BATS TOUS EH EH TU VEUX TE TAPER VAS-Y VIENS ON VA TOUT DÉFONCER J'VAIS T'ENCASTRER AU MUR ET TOUT ÇA T'ES DANS LE CACA MON POTO cordialement le boss des boss: Ouef**!

Mastouffes: Il nous bouffe wesh...

Kalem: Grahyénak lance mâchouille !

 **Regigichiasse:** Mastouffe 1 lance vengeance!

 **Mastouffe:** C'est qui mastouffe 1

 **Mastouffe:** Jsp moi

 **Mastouffe:** J'crois c'est toi mastouffe

 **Mastouffe:** Ah ok

 **Picasso:**...

 **Kalem:** Quel manque d'organisation

 **Serenation-unies:** Tout à fait d'accord avec toi mon chéri...


	11. Quand ils imitent la seconde guerre

**PD des PD a posté:** J'ai un très bon ami à moi qui va venir sur fb. Il s'appelle Théo donc accueillez le bien svp.

 **Rouge:** On s'en bat les couilles

 _Pierre le pro du clash, Océan Ondien et 37971036 autres personnes aiment ça_

* * *

 **Théo joint facebook et devient ami avec...** _personne_

 **PD des PD:** Je vous aviez dit de bien l'accueillir non?

 **Hitler:** Mais on a dit qu'on s'en battait les couilles.

 **PD des PD:** Kalem o_O dat surnom

* * *

 **Sacha s'est connecté**

 **Sachatchoum:** Wesh j'ai manqué quoi?

 **Hitler:** À part que Pierre clash toujours, que le trio des bouffons (Regigigas, Heatran et Monaflémit), qu'il y a une troisième guerre mondiale et que ma meuf s'est fait kidnappée... Rien de spécial

 **Sachatchoum:** Serenity s'est fait kidnappée ?!

 **Serenue:** SERENA DÉJÀ

 **Sachatchoum:** Ah ouais c vrai dsl j'ai confondu avec Yu-Gi-Oh!

 **La merda dé puta do monaflèmittasse:** Comment t'as fait elle est trop moche alors que Serenity est belle

 _Sachatchoum, BURP pardon j'suis un cobra comme mm... et 720 personnes aiment ça_

 **Sachatchoum:** J'avoue

 _La merda dé puta do monaflèmittasse aime ça_

 **Serenue:** Monaflemmard mate ta gueule avant de critiquer...

* * *

 **Tierno Staline a publié:** EH SA MÈRE LÉNINE EST MORT J'SUIS SON REMPLAÇANT!

 **Trovato l'Aryen:** T trop gros pour le remplacer

 **Pierre le pro du clash:** Comme Zekrom sauf que zekrom lui à 50 années lumière de là on le voit

 _Tout le monde sauf Zekrotte aime ça_

 **Zekrotte:** La vie de oim un jour j'vais te faire éclair croix tu vas pas assumer

 **Pierre le pro du clash:** Ok tu dois venir jusqu'à kanto tu sais c'est où deja?

 **Zekrotte:** Oue à côté de la région de Jeton

 **Reshiramoneur:** Déjà ftg c'est Jotho

 **Zekrotte:** C ta mère jotho

 _Pierre le pro du clash aime ça_

* * *

 **Tierno Staline a publié une photo:** Venez prendre des rations à 30 balles l'unité

 _Tierno Staline aime ça_

 **Maître Sacha te chie d'ssus:** Y a que un trou de 30 balles qui aime ce qu'il dit

 **Crefollettre:** Wollah inchollah tu casses les burnes avec ta propagande...

 **Heatrenteballes:** J'kiffe ton surnom ketchum

 _Maitre Sacha te chie d'ssus aime ça_

 **Maitre Sacha te chie d'ssus:** Cimer mon pote ton surnom est pas mal non plus

 **Crefollettre:** Bande de gamins

 **Heatrenteballes:** Déjà ftg pck ton surnom il est faux comme tu reçois pas de lettre tellement t forever alone

 **Crefollettre:** HAHA TRÈS DRÔLE DÉJÀ C'EST CRAIE FAUX LETTRE DONC UNE FAUSSE LETTRE DUCON

 **Heatrenteballes:** Arrête de clasher mal

 **Crefollettre:** Toi aussi t pareil

 **Heatrenteballes:** Ah? Tiens trente balles volcaniques pour me faire pardonner

 **Crefollettre:** Tiens une lettre d'excuse mon pote

 **Hitler:** RTsictrist

 _Tout le monde retweet_

* * *

 **Zekrotte aime la page de Hitler**

 _Hitler aime ça_

 **Hitler:** D'ailleurs pourquoi ai-je l'étrange impression que Régis est calme?

 **Théo:** J'suis trop content de vous rencontrer zetes trop marrant

 **Clem:** Ont san foue

 **Sos:** Pour une fois jsuis d'accord avec elle

 **Reshichekebab:** Je veux brûler cet ami de pd

 **PD des PD:** Déjà tu niques ta mère et après on en reparlera

 **Staline:** QUAND EST-CE QU'ON MANGE?!

 **Trovato le chef aryen:** Son ventre va exploser. Vite cachez-vous!

 **Staline:** Tg aryena Grande

 **Surnom de Mewtwo:** T qui Théo

 **Zekrotte:** Oh mon dieu fb par en couilles

 **Pierre le pro du clash:** Normal que tu voies des couilles partout t'en a pas.

 _Tout le monde sauf Zekrotte aime ça_

 **Zekrotte:** T'as de la chance d'être malvoyant sinon je t'aurais niqué

 **Reshichekebab:** Ah au fait t'es russe ou allemand pierre

 **Pierre le pro du clash :** J'suis noir

 **Zekrotte:** Omg t paumé

 _Vert, Reshichekebab et 7 autres personnes aiment ça_

* * *

 **Theo s'appelle maintenant:** Roi du monde

 **Roi du monde a lancé: [6 chars d'assaut ; 9 missiles ; 289 bombes atomiques].**

 **Roi du monde:** C à force de péter ça

 **PD des PD:** ARRÊTEZ DE PIQUER MON ANCIEN PSEUDO BORDEL!

 **Staline:** J'vais m'unir à Kalem pour te défoncer Theo

 **Hitler:** Mais j'te désire pas moi

 _27918 personnes rigolent, 65 personnes ont pitié de Staline et 2901 autres personnes aiment ça_

 **Del grossa chiche kebabos Yougoslave sa mère la pute américaine:** J'suis yougoslave passez moi des sous moi clochardos

 **Hitler:** Toi Monaflémitos, toi clochardos, toi boloss

 _56170 personnes aiment ça_

* * *

 **Roi du monde a publié :** J'AI LA BLAGUE DE L'ANNÉE ! Staline quand tu fais ta redac, va à la staligne. XD PTDRRRR MDR LOOL

 **Staline:** Théo oublie pas ton haut t comme même puceau

 **Reine Sannah I:** Enfermez moi ces 2 là

 **Lem:** Ok

 **Staline:** C ton père l'enfermé -_-

 **Giratina s'est connecté**

 **Guitaretina:** On peut m'expliquer comment serait la guerre sans camp de concentration ?

 **Staline et Hitler: ...**

 **Staline et Hitler se sont déconnectés**

 **Reshichekebab:** Inchallah t le premier à y aller fils de pute

 **Guitaretina:** C une mauvaise idée ? Pck les camps de concentration tu peux te concentrer avec un jus concentré

 **Roi du monde:** Putain stp ferme la. Nique le mewtwo

 **Surnom de Mewtwo;** Mais on s'connait pas bordel

 **Surnom de Mewtwo:** Ah si t'es pas Théo Walcott le footballer?

 **PD des PD:** Mewtwo...

 **Surnom de Mewtwo:** Oh j'ai deviné ! Trop fort.

 **PD des PD:** Théo n'a que 8 ans...

 **Je suis André et j'te file 30 balles:** AHAHAHAHHAHA RÉGIS EST POTE AVEC UN BÉBÉ

 **Reshichekebab:** Un bébé avec plus de 280 bombes atomiques...

 **Zekrotte:** Pas faux

* * *

 **Del grossa chiche kebabos Yougoslave sa mère la pute Américaine:** Vente d'une bombe capable de niquer les gens chiants et ceux avec une p'tite bite

 **Roi du monde:** J'achète!

 **Pierre le pro du clash renoi:** Pour te faire niquer?

 **Aryen chef:** Oh les bâtards

 **Clem:** Ta oubliet un "v" a battare Trauvateau

 **Aryen chef:** Sans commentaire -'

* * *

 **Staline se nomme maintenant Starfoullah**

 **Hil'airfrance:** Nique la France

 **Aryen chef:** Sans commentaire encore une fois


	12. Quand Mew attaque la team Rocket

**Nintendo a publié :** Une nouvelle élection présidentielle va commencer demain. Mew s'est fait virée pour avoir voler de l'argent à Nintendo Zuckerberg

 **Team Rocket:** ALLELUIA!

 **Mew la beauté incarnée:** JE PEUX JURER SUR DIEU QUE J'AI RIEN FAIT!

 **Arcdieu:** Oui c'est moi?

 **Rouge:** *facepalm* Nintendo Zuckerberg

 _44 personnes rigolent_

* * *

 **Nintendo:** Le nouveau président de fb est la Team Rocket!

 **Mew va niquer Giovanni:** Vous allez me le payer...

* * *

 _ **En dehors de facebook**_

 **Mew:** Me voici devant le casino de Celadopole... Mmmmh

Mew envoie un message privé à Mewtwo: Salut t'es où ?

Mewtwo répond qu'il arrive

Mewtwo: Coucou Mew! C'est quoi le plan?

Mew: On va foutre la merde dans fb. Et surtout dans le repère Rocket...

Un photographe derrière un buisson: Des pokémons légendaires... Je rêve o_O je dois à tout prix les attraper

* * *

 **Mew va niquer Giovanni a publié:** Qui veut foutre le bordel dans Kanto?

 **Monana:** MOI!

 **Heachien:** J'veux bien

 **Mew va niquer Giovanni:** Des gens qui viennent de Kanto gogolles...

 _Les trois oiseaux légendaires aiment ça_

* * *

 ** _En dehors de fb_**

Mew: Les 3 oiseaux arrivent

Sulfura lance déflagration sur le casino

Mew: Qu'est-ce que je disais...

Mewtwo: Vous restez à l'extérieur tous les 3? Je crois que vous êtes trop gros pour rentrer.

Les 3 oiseaux entrent

Mewtwo: Merci du vent T_T

* * *

 **Persiange a publié une photo :** Regardez ce qui attend les 5 légendaires

 **Sachache:** MON DIEU! PIKACHU ET FLAMBUSSARD VENEZ!

 **Pikaka:** Et pourquoi ça? Tu peux pas les prévenir par fb?

 **Sachache:** Ils sont déconnectés

 **Pikaka:** Ah...

* * *

 _ **Casino**_

Le photographe entre dans le casino: Incroyable les voilà entrés

Mew (ce que entend le photographe): Mew, mew mew!

Photographe: Y a que Mewtwo qui parle la langue humaine

Sulfura aperçoit une ombre: Electhor ça te dérange pas d'aller électrocuter la personne là-bas ?

Electhor: Y a personne là-bas du con !

Sulfura: QUI TU TRAITES DE CON FILS DE MELOETTA?

* * *

 **Mewtwo s'est connecté**

 **Surnom de Mewtwo:** Eh! On va rentrer

 **Sachache:** ARRÊTEZ N'Y ALLER PAS! ILS ONT UN ÉLECTRODE QUI VA EXPLOSER

 **Surnom de Mewtwo:** Ah bon? Bah pg ils exploseront

 **Pikaka:** Bande de malades vous allez crever

 **Surnom de Mewtwo:** Pour que Mew redevienne présidente ouais

 **Sachache:** T'ES CON OU T'ES CON? ELLE VA CREVER AUSSI !

* * *

 _ **Électrode roule dans le couloir**_

Mew: PLONGEZ!

Les 5 légendaires plongent

* * *

 **Sulfurageuxdepierre a posté une vidéo:** De toute façon, on joue au bowling avec...

 **Pikaka:** Je vais lancer tonnerre je le sens...

* * *

 _ **Sacha et Pikachu arrivent dans le repère**_

Sacha: PIKACHU UTILISE VIVE ATTAQUE SUR LE PERSIAN DE GIOVANNI!

Giovanni: Depuis quand j'suis là moi o_o

Persian est paralysé

Persian: Grrrooooahhhoooo

Giovanni: Lance combo griffes sur ce fils de pute

Mew (point de vue Sacha et Giovanni): Mew Mew Mew!

Mewtwo: MAIS ELLE EST PAS MORTE SA MÈRE DUCONNE!

Sacha ; Du conne...

* * *

 **Sachache a publié une photo d'un gars qui fait un doigt d'honneur** Mewtwo vient de dire Duconne

 **Pikaka:** Rtsictrist

 **Antartikodin:** *rt*

 **Electhor le boss du bowling:** +rt+

 **Claime:** *er té*

 **Surnom de Mewtwo:** C'est quoi Rt?

 _Mew de la bomba aime ça_

* * *

 **Persiange a posté une photo:** T'es mort Pikachu

 **Pikaka:** NOOOOOON T_T

 **Persiange:** Mais c'est une expression disant que je vais te tuer

 **Pikaka:** Ah ok

 **Jessie va tuer Persian:** Pikachu est débile

 **James va tuer Persian:** Je confirme!

 **Persiange:** Pk ces surnoms .-.

 **Eux 2:** Pour avoir publier devant tout le monde la photo de notre Électrode alors que c'était notre plan entre nous ...

 **Satochien:** Leur visage me dit quelque chose... ENNNN LA TEAM ROCKET !

 **Tous:** Sans blague...

 **Jessie va tuer Persian:** Et oui nous sommes à jour!

 **James va tuer Persian:** Et très impatients de vous faire la cour!

 **Jessie:** Afin de préserver le monde des préservatifs !

 **James:** Afin de vous apprendre ce qu'est un superlatif !

 **Jessie:** Afin d'étendre notre désir sexuel et nos grosses fesses!

 **James:** Afin d'étendre notre pouvoir jusqu'aux chiennasses!

 **Jessie:** Jessie! (La bigboss)

 **James:** James! (Elle a mito)

 **Jessie:** La Team Rocket plus rapide qu'un pois chiche!

 **James:** Rendez-vous tous, ou on sera kebab!

 **Mickey Miaouss:** Miaouss, oui chiche kebab!

 **Pikaka:** Rt parce que c'est vraiment triste...

* * *

 **Mew la nouvelle présidente a publié une photo d'elle avec une couronne sur sa tête:** On a niqué la team et Giovanni avec

 _Tout le monde sauf la team rocket aime ça_

 **Pikaka:** Rageux

 **Pikaka:** Eh un photographe vous a pris en photo en disant qu'il allait faire le buzz...

 **Sacha das auto das professionnel of das bigboss bg dla live j'te nik fdp avec ma grosse teub oklm madafaka je suis Sacha et je pète dans ta gueule de puta:** Avec Mew c'est impossible elle est trop moche

 **Pikaka et Surnom de Mewtwo aiment ça**

 **Mew la nouvelle présidente :** Déjà ton surnom est totalement incohérent puis je te signale que tu es sur la photo et le photographe a bien dit qu'il allait couper la photo pour pas qu'on te voit parce que selon lui t'es la honte du sexe masculin avec ta bite invisible

 **Mamadou segpa:** Gg Mew

 **Sacha das auto das professionnel of das bigboss bg dla live j'te nik fdp avec ma grosse teub oklm madafaka je suis Sacha et je pète dans ta gueule de puta:** Mamadou segpa lol Pierre

 **Mew la nouvelle présidente:** Esquive pas le sujet pédale

 _Mamadou segpa, Pikaka et 371 personnes aiment ça_

* * *

 **? a publié:** Buzz! Mew a fait l'amour avec Mewtwo!

 **Mew Mew Power!:** Pardon ?

 **Team Rocket:** Pardon ?

 **Clem là teugue layfe:** Pare dont ?

 **Musté:** Quand est-ce qu'on mange?

 **Deosexe:** MEWTWO ES-TU SRX?

 **Surnom de Mewtwo:** Mon chéri je te jure que c un montage...

 **Sulfufufuuuuu:** MAIS J'AI PAS COUCHÉ AVEC GARDEVOIR!

 **Electhorale:** Moi non plus pas avec Roserade...

 **Antartikodin:** Pour Mew et Mewtwo on voit bien le trucage de Mewtwo et Mew car la queue de Mewtwo est trop grosse pour rentrer dans le cul de Mew

 **Sacha das auto das professionnel of das bigboss bg dla live j'te nik fdp avec ma grosse teub oklm madafaka je suis Sacha et je pète dans ta gueule de puta:** Pff *pouffe de rire*

 **Mew Mew Power!:** ...

 **Sacha das auto das professionnel of das bigboss bg dla live j'te nik fdp avec ma grosse teub oklm madafaka je suis Sacha et je pète dans ta gueule de puta:** (je dis rien parce qu'elle va me tuer sinon)

 **Manapute:** Mais on voit pas de trucage pour vous 4

 **Manapute et Antartikodin:** Bande d'enfoirés...


	13. Quand est ce qu'on mange ?:Trio infernal

**Sacha VIP a posté :** OÙ SONT LES CERFS ?!

 **Pierre-clash-cash:** Dans ton cul

 _Régisseur, Sos et 7105 autres personnes aiment ça_

* * *

 **Surnom de Mewtwo a posté une photo:** Affaire sexuelle des oiseaux légendaires (+ Manapute) classée. Les 2 bonhommes ont pas trompé leurs putes

 **Manapute et Artipute:** C'est ta mère la pute

 **Sacha VIP:** Mewtwo ta mère

 **Surnom de Mewtwo: Ta mère en short toi**

 **Pierre-clash-cash:** ...

 **Flora sky:** ...

 **Sos:** ...

 **Régisseur:** ...

 **Momo du 93:** QUAND EST-CE QU'ON MANGE?!

 **Je suis André et je nique ta mère :** WESH MONAFLEMIT

 **Heatranche de jambon:** NOUVEAU BLAZE ET TOUT (et Regigi tu m'as piqué le mien non? Jviens juste de cramer)

 **Surnom de Mewtwo:** C quoi le rapport avec ce que j'ai posté?

* * *

 **Mew sur son trône :** 2 nouveaux invités vont venir sur Fb pour 2 ou 3 chapitres

 **Persian:** Sale pute

 **Momo 93:** OUÉÉÉÉ 2 NOUVEAUX COUPAINS!

 **Mew sur son trône :** Ce sont les 2 personnages principaux de Yu gi oh

 **Régisseur:** Qu'est ce que ces 2 là foutent dans une fic pokemon? Blaireaux

 **Sablaireau:** Koukou ché mwa :3

 **Je suis André et je nique ta mère :** AAAAAAAAAA UN AUTRE KIKOOLOL!

Regigigas se déconnecte

 **Sablaireau:** Euh... Au ké... Qulbutauké...

* * *

 **Atem et Yugi débarquent sur Facebook! Accueillez les bien**

 **Mew sur son trone:** Pour l'accueil c'est le trio infernal qui s'en charge

 **Atem:** C'est gentil merci.

 **Yugi:** Le trio infernal?

 **Je suis André et je nique ta mère :** WESH LES FDP!

 **Heatranche de jambon:** ALORS ÇA FAIT QUOI D'SE TAPER TEA GARDNER TOUS LES JOURS?!

 **Momo du 93:** Cool des humains à bouffee g mm pas à aller au macdo

 **Yugi et Atem:** What?

* * *

 **Atem se nomme désormais Pharaon**

 _Yugi et 2810 personnes aiment ça_

 **Regis bg à jamais:** C quoi ce surnom de pd

 **Pharaon:** Ton surnom est un bobard... Le mien n'a rien de mauvais alors.

 **Pierre le fdp de clasher:** POPOPOOOOOOOO!

 **Yugi:** J'vais changer de surnom aussi ça a l'air marrant

* * *

 **Yugi s'appelle maintenant: Portugesh forever**

 **Tous:** Euh pk?

 **Portugesh forever:** Ils ont gagné l'Euro wesh

 **Régis bg à jamais:** Wallah l'Euro c'était pourri et truqué

 **Pharaon:** Truqué comme ton surnom

 **Je suis Griezmann et je te pisse dessus:** VOS GUEULES OU J'UTILISE L'ATTAQUE DOUBLET DE GRIEZMANN!

 **Momo du 93:** Déjà Tg pck Griezmann il a fait un vieux penalty mon frère

 **Je suis Griezmann et je te pisse dessus:** C TOI LE VIEUX SALE GROS PORC

 **Heatrante an:** T'es mal placé pour dire ça

 **Portugesh forever:** Déjà le Portugal a gagné sans Ronaldo donc conseil: tg

 **Je suis Griezmann et je te pisse dessus:** WALLAH T'OuVRE TA GUEULE ALORS QUE T'AS MÊME PAS MATER LE MATCH TU JOUAIS AUX JEUX DE CARTES CONTRE JOEY LOOSER

 **Pharaon:** Joey Wheeler, Regigigas, Joey Wheeler. Et c'était pas Yugi c'était moi

 **Portugesh forever:** Il t'a cassé

* * *

 **Pharaon a posté une photo de son trône**

 **Momo du 93:** Soumets toi Mew

 **Mew sur son trône moisi:** :'( Snif

* * *

 **Roi PD tous les types mégas badass fan de Neuer et Buffon plaques qui m'donne des éléments. Il était une fois, un professionnel de Pokemon qui était le dieu suprême. Il pouvait ken n'importenawaque avec son putain d'ultralaser. Il a baisé tout le monde, surtout son mec Darkrai et il a comme maîtresse ... personne a posté une vidéo:** LE MEILLEUR BUT DE L'EURO RÉALISÉ PAR UN SUISSE!

 **Pharaon et Portugesh forever: ...**

 **Mew so cute :D:** Je vous présente Arceus, le dieu des Pokémons...

 **Roi PD tous les types mégas badass fan de Neuer et Buffon plaques qui m'donne des éléments. Il était une fois, un professionnel de Pokemon qui était le dieu suprême. Il pouvait ken n'importenawaque avec son putain d'ultralaser. Il a baisé tout le monde, surtout son mec Darkrai et il a comme maîtresse ... personne:** Salut les p'tits nouveaux ^^

 **Pharaon et Portugesh forever:** What the fuck...

 **Roi PD tous les types mégas badass fan de Neuer et Buffon plaques qui m'donne des éléments. Il était une fois, un professionnel de Pokemon qui était le dieu suprême. Il pouvait ken n'importenawaque avec son putain d'ultralaser. Il a baisé tout le monde, surtout son mec Darkrai et il a comme maîtresse ... personne: Bah quoi?**

* * *

Sacha **le boss a modifié son profil:** Les cerfs sont dans mon cul

 **Roi PD tous les types mégas badass fan de Neuer et Buffon plaques qui m'donne des éléments. Il était une fois, un professionnel de Pokemon qui était le dieu suprême. Il pouvait ken n'importenawaque avec son putain d'ultralaser. Il a baisé tout le monde, surtout son mec Darkrai et il a comme maîtresse ... personne:** T'as oublié de préciser qu'ils étaient chez Jawad

 **Tous:** MDRRRR

 **Roi PD tous les types mégas badass fan de Neuer et Buffon plaques qui m'donne des éléments. Il était une fois, un professionnel de Pokemon qui était le dieu suprême. Il pouvait ken n'importenawaque avec son putain d'ultralaser. Il a baisé tout le monde, surtout son mec Darkrai et il a comme maîtresse ... personne:** je sais... En plus d'être charismatique je suis humoristique...

 **Darkraïe:** Bah putain. Lmao. Second gros bobard de la journée (le premier c'était le surnom de Regis)

 _Tout le monde sauf Régis bg à jamais et_ _Roi PD tous les types mégas badass fan de Neuer et Buffon plaques qui m'donne des éléments. Il était une fois, un professionnel de Pokemon qui était le dieu suprême. Il pouvait ken n'importenawaque avec son putain d'ultralaser. Il a baisé tout le monde, surtout son mec Darkrai et il a comme maîtresse ... personne aime ça_

* * *

 **Pharaon a posté:** Merci de nous accepter parmi vous tout de même

 **Roi PD tous les types mégas badass fan de Neuer et Buffon plaques qui m'donne des éléments. Il était une fois, un professionnel de Pokemon qui était le dieu suprême. Il pouvait ken n'importenawaque avec son putain d'ultralaser. Il a baisé tout le monde, surtout son mec Darkrai et il a comme maîtresse ... personne:** Tkt

 **Portugesh forever** : Merci à tout le monde sauf à Régis

 **Régis bg à vie:** J'AI FAIT QUOI POUR QU'ON ME FASSE AUTANT CHIER SÉRIEUX ;_;

 **Momo du 93:** Quand est-ce qu'on mange


	14. Quand Red prend sa revanche, tout change

Salut les gens !

Oui je ne réponds jamais à mes reviews je saiiiiis mais là on m'a posée des questions... C'est une review je peux pas lui envoyer de message privé et tout l'tralala... Bref.

Réponse à une review _anonyme_ de la part de Fanny:

 **\- Bonjour !**

 _\- Ton préféré ? ^^ trop gentil :D je sais pas si il va s'arrêter un jour en tout cas c'est mal parti..._

 _\- Deux nouveaux trio infernaux hum pk pas... Je vais avoir du mal mais tant pis :o_

 _\- Oui je sais o_O c'est pour ça que ça ne durera que peu de chapitres._

 _\- Ils se ressemblent (gros mensonge :p) au début je pensais Heatran / Regigigas mais rajouter Monaflémit était pas mal non plus xD_

 _Voilà bref bonne lecture (tu parle d'une bonne avec des insultes et tout)..._

* * *

 **Monaflemit à Las Vegas a créé une communauté :** Bouffeurs de salamis

 _58 personnages en font partis._

 **Rouge:** ...

 **Rouge:** Personne n'a aimé mon commentaire?!

* * *

 **Bleue a posté une photo d'elle énervée :** Chéri tu me déçois ! Pourquoi ne réponds tu pas à mon message privé ?

 **Rouge:** Il est inintéressant.

 **Mew VS Atem:** PWAHAHA LE NUL IL A PEUR DE SACHA, LE PLUS GRAND MERDEUX DES DRESSEURS !

 _Rouge, Bleue et 71810 autres personnes aiment ça._

 _Sacoche et maître du volcan n'aiment pas ça_

 **Sacoche:** Répète un peu pour voir?!

 **Maitre du** volcan: Eh azy wesh zyva zyva t qui pour insulter mon fils?

 **Volcanion:** Arrête d'harceler mon pseudo

 **Delia Ketchum:** AAAAAAAAAAA HEATRAN EST MON MARI T_T

 **Surnom de Mewtwo:** Mew srx t'en as pas marre de mater les messages privés des autres?

 **Mew VS Atem:** En tant que reine de fb j'fais c'que j'veux donc ftg et va voir ton gars là Deoxys

 **Rouge:** C'est vrai Sacha devient merdeux au fil des saisons mais personnellement il a un pikachu et un amphinobi cheatés

 **Surnom de** Mewtwo: T'ose parler t'as 3 gars donc ftg

 **Bleue :** Et alors? T'avais des Pokémons niveau 80 ou plus alors que ceux qui t'affrontaient en avaient niveau 60

 **Sacoche:** Moi merdeux? Tship

 **Surnom de Mewtwo:** Mustéflott Zoroark et bien sûr mwa :D

 **Mew VS Atem:** ANNNNNN POURQUOI TU MENS?

 **Pharaon:** ÇA SUFFIT !

 **tous: ...**

 **Pharaon:** J'en ai ras la casquette (de Sacha) de vous voir vous engueuler. Passez à autre chose sérieux...

 **Gary Oak Oak:** Bouffon

 **Pierre le fdp du clash:** Dsl mais quand on s'appelle Gary Oak on ferme sa gueule

 _Le fan-club de Pierre aime ça_

* * *

 **Rouge a publié un statut:** Sacha, je veux prendre ma revanche

 _Tout Fb aime ça_

 **Sacoche:** Qui la convaincu?

 **Mew VS Atem:** Mwa

 **Bleue:** Elle a menacé de divulguer à tout le monde la conversation privée qu'il entretient avec Hélios...

 **Solaroc:** Hélios le dieu du soleil?

 **Bleue:** *facepalm* le chef de la team galaxy...

 _La team galaxy aime ça_

 **Arc-en-ciel:** Y a qu'un dieu ici. Et c'est moi. Donc fermez la

 **Pierre le fdp du clash :** Heeeeein? La réincarnation de Jeanne d'Arc est un dieu? J'vais me suicider j'reviens

 _Le fan-club de Pierre n'aime pas ça_

* * *

 **Pierre s'est abonné à suicide magazine**

 _Son fan-club n'aime pas ça_

 **Arc-en-ciel:** C'est pas parce qu'on m'a essayé de me brûler avec un chalumeau que je suis Jeanne d'Arc...

 **Palkia das auto:** T'aurais mieux fait de te faire brûler fdp

 _Tout le monde sauf Arc-en-ciel aime ça_

 **Scarface du dracaufeu:** PWAHAHA SUICIDE MAGAZINE

 **Gangster du 93:** Cara cara puce! Pierre va mourir. J'prépare le champagne

 **Zarbite:** Ce pd d'arceus

 **Régisseur:** ARRÊTEZ PD C'EST MON ANCIEN PSEUDO!

 **Macaque:** Wesh c parecool jme repose un tour sur 2 comme Mona

 **Momo du 93:** QUAND EST-CE QU'ON MANGE?!

 **Rouge:** J'ai gagné Sacha

 ** _Tout le monde se tait..._**

 **Sacoche:** Bravo à ton pikachu

 **Rouge:** Merci

* * *

 **Magnezone s'est abonné à Pikachu patate en électricité qui fait de la raclette magazine et a posté:** C'est le magazine de electhor abonnez vous il rend

 **Sacoche:** ...

 **Rouge:** ...

 **Sos:** FIRST! Ah non third

 **Macaque:** ...

 **Macaque:** Quuuuuoooooi?

 **Mew espion americain:** ABONNEZ VOUS À ESPIONNAGE MAGAZINE JE REEEEEND UN MAGAZINE ABONNÉ UN MAGAZINE OFFERT!

 **Tous:** Poker face

* * *

 **Pharaon a posté:** Like si t'en a marre de l'espionnage

 _Sos, Rouge et 720106391 personnes aiment ça_

 **Pharaon:** Yugi pourquoi t'as pas like?

 **Yugeek espion americain:** Comme ca. J'ai eu une grande décision...

* * *

 **Yugeek a posté:** J'ai décidé de devenir un pokemon et de rester auprès de vous tous. Je voudrais me marier avec Mew

 _Tout le monde sauf Pharaon et Mustélidé aime ça_

 **Sos:** Quel Pokemon veux-tu être

 **Yugeek:** Un feurisson stp c possible? ^-^

 **Sos:** Avec joie ^_^

 **Pharaon:** Yugi... Tu es serieux?

 **Yugeek:** Oui... Je suis désolé pharaon je...

 **Mustélidé:** JE SUIS SUR QUE MEW EST CONTRE TOUT ÇA !

* * *

 **Mew et feurisson forever a posté:** Qui sera à notre mariage?!

 _Meme like qu'avant (j'ai la flemme de mettre je sais XD!)_

 **Mustélidé** : ...

 **Sacoche:** Jsuis sur que c pck j'ai pe que ca part plus en couilles quavant

 **Sacoche:** perdu*

 **Feurisson loves Mew:** Non. On s'en fout juste. Mais gg rouge comme mm

* * *

 **Pharaon a posté:** Yugi s'il te plaît réfléchis bien à ta décision...

 **Sos:** Il a déjà réfléchit

 **Giratina, roi des dragons du monde dieu de Arceus professionnel amoureux de la belle meloetta (je sais plus comment elle s'appelle en fait xd):** Rtsictrist

 **Arc en ciel :** Ce qu'il y a de plus triste c que jvais te foutre un ultralaser dans ta tronche si tu change pas ce surnom tout de suite

 _Palkia das auto et Dialgage aiment ça_

 **Sacoche: Wow** j'ai perdu ca part en vrac

 **Pharaon:** Tg toi

* * *

 **Pierre a posté:** Dafuq dans suicide magazine ils proposent d'acheter un stylo g pas compris le bail

 _Tout le monde aime ça_

Sos: Peut-être pck tu dois signer un papier pour crever

 **Pierre est mort:** Ah oue bien vu

* * *

 **William coach en séduction a posté:** Bonjour je m'appelle William et j'habite à Arcachon je cherche une copine

 **Cresselianaja:** Heatran arrête ca t'es ridicule...

 **Lianaja:** Salope

 _William coach en séduction, Majaspic, Vipelierre et 26 autres personnes aiment ça_

 **Momo du 93 93 93:** Ca marche pas si tu t'appelle pas william

 **Momo du 93 93 93:** Et que thabite pas à arcachon aussi d'ailleurs

 **Regigi te pisse dessus:** LA PREMIÈRE CHAINE DE SÉDUCTION HUMORISTIQUE ou jsp koi là ?

 **Momo du 93 93 93:** Ouais c nul t'as vu?

 **William coach en séduction :** Vous êtes pas gentil d'insulter qqn d'aussi gentil que moi MDRRRRRREEEEEE trop naze

 **Sacoche:** J'aurais dû gagner j'aurais dû gagner j'aurais dû gagner...

 **Tous:** TG TOI!


	15. Quand est ce qu'on mange ? 2: Magasines

_Yo ! Voici le chap 15_

 _(petite pause review... Même si je viens juste de commencer xD)_

 _Ondinette: Oui un énorme délire avec les pseudos haha. Red a perdu? Oui oui c'est triste mais c'est une parodie comme fic donc je dois bien avouer que ici tout est possible ! J'ai un peu abusé... Mais bon je suis sans limite vous m'en excuserez x) en plus je fais des efforts: 1k de mots minimum par chapitre. Bref merci pour ta review très encourageante. Ça me fait toujours plaisir :D_

 _Ensuite : je me disais que préciser qu'il y avait beaucoup de vulgarité aurait diminuer le nombre de views de fb Pokemon... Et bah j'ai eu tort ça a doublé XD comme quoi y a beaucoup plus de jeunes hé hé_

 _Voilà donc je tenais à vous remercier. Je vais pas dire qu'il y a énormément de views mais c'est pas mal quoi... :p_

 _Faites place au chapitre !_

* * *

 **Gangsta du 93 a posté une vidéo:** Vous avez vu la tape :oooo

 _Dracaufeu, Sashashe et 48 autres personnes aiment ça_

 **Régis est un bg trop puissant genialissime incroyablement fort beau joli et tout intelligent drôle super mûr :** Putain ptit con va arrête avec tes tapes contre les tentacools quoi nn mais allô

 **Gangsta du 93:** C'est quoi ton blem puceau de merde va

 **Regisseur:** De 1 je suis pas puceau et de 2 c'est qui qui vient de parler o_O

 **Gangsta du 93:** o_O

 **Régis est un bg: Merde j'ai été repérée...**

* * *

 **Régis est un bg se nomme désormais Annabelle**

 **Rouge:**...

 **Jaune:** ...

 **Shashashe:** J'aurais dû gagner...

 **Tous: TG SACHA TG**

 **Gangsta du 93:** Annabelle c'est pas la meuf du jeu d'horreur

 **Annabelle :** Tg carapuce

 **Feurisson:** GENRE ANNABELLE KIFFE RÉGIS

 **Surnom de Mewtwo:** Y aura une guerre alors

 **Momo du 93:** QUAND EST-CE QU'ON MANGE?!

 **Régisseur:** Cool j vais avoir une meuf

 **Shashashe:** Je dirais plutôt un excrément

 **Annabelle:** Ftg à 16 ans t'as encore une bite de 1 cm

 **Clem:** 1 fleure ou sa

 **Lem:** Oh la la...

* * *

The god a posté: Hey les gens je suis de retour : 3

 **Rouge:** Malheureusement

 _Tout le monde sauf The god aime ça_

 **The god:** T serieu la batare

* * *

 **Pharaon a posté une photo de lui:** Bonjour je m'appelle Atem et j'habite en Égypte qui peut me consoler... ?

 _Toutes les filles sont sous le charme et aiment ça_

 **MewFeu:** Sale con Yugi ira pas avec toi. On a eu notre lune de miel

 **Pharaon :** NOOOOOON après tout c'que j'ai fait pour lui..' espèce de...

 **FeuMew:** Si tu m'insulte Mew t'expulsera en enfer

 **MewFeu:** Non chez Jawad

 _Sashashe, Gangsta du 93 et 310363017 personnes aiment ça_

 **Jawad du lac vérité :** Tu m'as tuée bâtarde

* * *

 **MewFeu s'est abonnée à Fusil magasine**

 **Shashashe:** O_o

 **FeuMew:** Ma chérie me protègeuh nanana nanèreuh !

 **Jawad du lac vérité s'est abonnée à Friend magasine**

 **Auraura:** Abonne toi à maquillage magasine aussi

 **Jawad du lac vérité:** Ta soeur Aurore

 **The god s'est abonné à Ultralaser magasine**

 **Deococcyx:** Bienvenu dieu.

 **The god:** Merci mon brave.

 **Momo du 93 s'est abonné à Quand est-ce qu'on mange magasine**

 **J'te pisse dessus:** Tu comprends tout à la vie toi

 **Momo du 93:** Tmtc Regigi

 **Pierre le clasher s'est abonné à Clasher pour mieux régner magasine**

 _Le fan club de Pierre aime ça_

 **Pharaon s'est abonné à Death note magasine**

 **MewFeu:** Quel est le fuck

* * *

 **Pharaon a posté une photo de son Death note:** Mew t'es ma première victime mwahaha

 **MewFeu:** C'est pas un Death note c'est le journal intime de Ondine...

 **Rousse:** REND MOI ÇA CONNARD

* * *

 **Heatranche se nomme désormais Marron caca**

 **J'te pisse dessus se nomme désormais Jaune pisse**

 **Momo du 93 se nomme désormais Blanc sperm**

 **The god:** Et en quel honneur? C'est dieu qui vous le demande.

 **Jaune pisse:** Pour qu'on reconnaisse notre trio infernal...

 **The god:** Sans commentaire Regigigas... On le voit à 200 km pourtant

 **Pierre le clasher:** Comme Zekrom

 _Reshiram et Kyurem aiment ça_

 ** _Zekrom_ : **Fdp de champion d'arène

* * *

 **Jawad du lac vérité a posté une vidéo du Pharaon et de Yugi entrain de se faire un câlin:** Comme le dit le proverbe de mon grand-père: «Kirikou est petit mais il est navrant.»

 _MewFeu, Pharaon et 360 autres personnes aiment ça_

 **FeuMew:** Espèce de...

* * *

 **FeuMew se nomme désormais YugiAtem et a posté:** Dsl le pharaon est plus bg que Mew. Et puis il m'a tellement aidé...

 _Mustéfiote et AtemYugi aiment ça_

 **AtemYugi:** Yugi...

 **YugiAtem:** ...en emmenant des méchants à Domino City et en faisant risquer ma vie et celle de mes amis plus d'une fois. ^_^

 **AtemYugi:** Yugi espèce de...

 **Mew a un fusil faites gaffe:** Allez allez c'est ça cassez vous. J'étais contente de vous accueillir comme même

 **AtemYugi:** Hum merci à toi... On vous rendra une visite de temps en temps.

* * *

 **Jawad du lac vérité :** Les revoilà de retour dans Fb Yu gi oh...

 **Cresselianaja:** Oui...

* * *

 **2 mois plus tard...**

 **MustéMew s'est abonné à Mew magasine**

 **MewMusté:** *coeur*

 **Rouge s'est abonné à Revanche magasine**

 **Bleue:** Tu vas prendre ta revanche sur qui encore... ?

 **MewMusté s'est abonné à Mustéflotte magasine**

 **MustéMew:** *coeur*

 **Gangsta du 93 s'est abonné à Hydrocanon magasine**

 **Stari:** Lol mon chéri va pulvériser des Magma...

 **Régisseur s'est abonné à Rendre ma femme plus belle magasine**

 **Annabelle:** Sale pd

* * *

 **Tous:** Bonne anniv Arceus !

 **MewMusté:** Alors ça vous fait quel âge dieu?

 **Dieu tout puissant:** 8 979 527 629 ans

 **MewMusté:** C ça j'te crois...

 **Gangsta du 93: Ah t'es milliardaire depuis longtemps alors**

 **Tous:** Tg...

* * *

 **Pierre le clasher, Joëlle et Zekrom puis Ondine rien, Serenue et Annabelle se sont abonnés à Trio infernal magasine**

 **Jaune Pisse:** QUAND EST CE QU'ON MANGE ?!

 **Blanc sperm et Marron Caca:** Bienvenus au club les amis !

 **Les autres:** Oh non ça recommence...


	16. Quand on spoil la saison 20

_Amis du soir/du jour, bonjour/bonsoir !_

 _Précisions :_

 _\- ¢ = smiley qui rit_

 _\- ^^ = sourire, normal_

 _\- T_T = pleures_

 _\- √ = pouce levé_

 _\- ¶ = pouce baissé_

 _\- " " = la même personne parle 2 fois (ou +) de suite_

 _Et c'est tout pour l'instant. Je crois que ma fic dégénère totalement..._

* * *

 **Rouge se nomme désormais:** Best Trainer Ever

 _Tout le monde aime ça_

 **Artceus:** Enfin mon meilleur pote humain change de surnom

 **Sachaud:** C'est quoi Ever?

 _Marron caca aime ça_

* * *

 **Lilie a rejoint Fb**

 **Lilie est désormais amie avec** _www._ **et 59 autres personnes**

 **Lilie s'est abonné à la page facebook de 38 personnes**

 **Lilie se nomme désormais La fouteuse de merde d'Alola**

* * *

Hijo de **Hijo a posté un screenshot du nouveau blase de Lilie:** Elle spoile pas du tout la saison 20 celle là...

 _Regigi la glisse et Momo Sissoko aiment ça_

 **Pierre clasher de père en fils:** Ah vous avez repris vos blases

 **Regigi la glisse:** Zekrom m'a promis un tacos si j'emmerde Régis pendant 3 chapitres

 **Zecrainte:** Tmtc

 **Régiscard d'Estaing :** J'VAIS TE SAUTER TOI

* * *

 **La fouteuse de merde d'Alola a posté un statut:** Dans l'épisode 48 de la saison 20 un Ours et un renard vont se tape

 **Sachaud:** Dès que j'arrive à Alola je dis à Pikachu de t'électrocuter

 **Pikatre:** Oui et toi avec

 _Lilie ainsi que 58 autres personnes aiment cela_

* * *

 **Conversation privée (9 personnes)**

Momodou: Eh Heakos

Hijo de Hijo: ?

Momodou: Pourquoi tu commente toujours « Sp » à chaque photo que je poste

Serenarcissime: PARCE QUE LE JAPON !

Hijo de Hijo: Sp c un nom de code pour spoileuse

Hijo de Hijo: Genre quand la sp elle sort des dossiers sur nous ou qu'elle spoile un bail

Hijo de Hijo: ¢¢

Momodou: Ah oue ¢¢

Hijo de Hijo: J'dois appeler Cresskos je re

Heatran s'est déconnecté

* * *

 **La fouteuse de merde d'Alola se nomme désormais : Spoilkos**

 _SP MOMO WESH LÀ, Sachaud et 8201 autres personnes aiment ça_

 **Regigi le** PD: Pk tu entre dans le délire des -kos

 **Zecrainte:** Jtm Regigikos

 **Régiscard d'Estaing :** Gros pd va

* * *

 **Spoilkos a posté une photo**

 **Sachaud:** T morte je veux faire l'aventure moi T_T

 **Lilie:** Tu vas aller à l'école

 **Sachaud:** Qui me remplace je laisse ma place de perso principal

 **Regigi le PD:** √

 **SP MOMOKOS PUTAIN!:** √

 **Serenkos:** √

 **Pikatre:** ¶

 **Momodou:** QUAND EST-CEEEEE QU'ON... EH MAIS C'EST QUOI CETTE PHOTO DE MOI AVEC UNE JUPE D'HAITIENNE JSP QUOI

 _80170 personnes aiment ça_

* * *

 **Spoilkos [SPOILER: JE SPOILE, FIN DU SPOIL] je spoile tu spoile il spoile nous spoilons vous spoilez ils spoilent a posté une vidéo**

 **Joëlle:** J'vais me la faire...

 _Leveinard, Ptiravi et 817301690 autres personnes aiment ça_

 **Sachaud:** Chauuuud le centre Pokemon est chelou(rs)

* * *

Le lendemain vers 14h

Heatran s'est connecté

Hijo de Hijo: Re

Momodou: WESH T'ES SÉRIEUX TU PREND TROIS PLOMBS À RE

Hijo de Hijo: Y a quoi?

Momodou: Tu vois Sp et Jojo

Hijo de Hijo: Bah?

Momodou: ELLES SE CLASHENT !

Hijo de Hijo: JURE WALLAH

Momodou: Rdv dans les coms de la photo qu'a mit sp avec le bail de l'oeuf

Hijo de Hijo: Ok

* * *

 **Spoileuse a posté une photo**

 _454 likes_

 _[...]_

 **Joelle:** Tellement t pâle tu passe incognito dans la tour Pokemon

 **Regigi le PD et Pierre juge en Clash:** POPOPOOOOOOO

 **Hijo de Hijo:** Waaaa

 **Momodou:** J'ai loupé quoi Tchétchène

 **Tcheren:** Regarde les coms précédents mais perso pas grands choses à part que Jojokos gagne

 **Momodou:** Ah ouais !

 **Spoileuse:** Tellement tes seins sont plats on dirait que t'as utilisé une repasseuse

 **Artceus:** Ptdrrrr elles battront jamais le clash de Heakos au chap 4 sur les bottes de Rekos ¢

 **Momodou:** Tmtc dieu ¢

 **Joelle:** Depuis quand un fantôme va sur fb

 **Fantominus et Ectoplasma, Pokemon de type roche:** Depuis toujours

 _Spoileuse et On dine à Azuria aiment ça_

 **Serenkos:** Jojokos tu me déçois

 **Joelle:** J'ai le cancer je vois mm pas pk j'irai sur fb

 **Momodou:** 10/10 sur l'échelle de Villejuif j'aurai pas fait mieux

 **Artceus:** Vous rigolez sur des sujets très graves vous abusez...

 **Joelle:** Non mais je parle du signe astrologique ¢

 **Artceus:** Quel malaise.

 **Momodou:** Mdr Arcekos

 **Joelle:** Lilie tu ressemble à Shakira

 **Spoileuse:** Et toi à Nabilla

 **Pierre juge en clash:** C impossible elle a pas de nichons

 **Regigi le PD:** Mdrrrr les seins de jojokos font la taille de ceux de Régis

 **Zecrainte:** Grv

 **Régiscard d'Estaing :** C ça insinue que j'suis gros aussi

 **" ":** Fdp

 **" ":** Avec tes buissons

 **Hijo de Hijo:** PWAHAHAHA ÇA PART EN CLASH ICI AUSSI

* * *

 **Spoileuse a posté une photo de Sacha et Pikachu à Alola:** Bravo à Nintendo qui a réussi à rendre Sacha encore plus moche qu'il ne l'était.

 **Nintendo:** Merci.

 _Tout le monde sauf Sachaud aime ça_

 **Sachaud:** Mais...

 **Pierre juge en clash:** Pk elle copie mes clash de la conversation privée entre moi et Joelle?

" ": ...

" ": Mew...

 **0014:** Oui?

 **Pierre juge en clash: Évite l'espionnage stp**

 **0014:** Mdrrrrrreeeeee Pierre est plus puceau

 **Hijo de Hijo:** Oh la pute xD j'suis KO

* * *

 **Momodou a posté une photo de son nombre d'abonnés :** Omg 68 k d'abonnés merci c trop. Pour fêter ça je vais sortir un doss: Mew et Lilie font un complot illuminati

 _Best Trainer Ever, Sachaud et 7201 autres personnes aiment ça_

 **Spoileuse:** Tg ou on t'expedie chez Jawad

 **0014:** Y aura Lizarazu

 **Spoileuse:** et bieber

 **0014: et** crefollet

 **Spoileuse:** et dsk

 **Momodou:** Ça va tant que y'a pas Jawad

 **0014:** Facepalm

 **Sachaud aime ça:** Ça me rappelle quand Arceus voulait expedier momosexuel chez jawad

 **Momodou:** Oh. Ta mère.

 _0014, Delia Ketchum et 71 autres personnes aiment ça_

 **Reshirage:** Ptdr dsk mesquina

 **Régis le pauvre:** Qui m'a appelé

 **Régiscard d'Estaing :** Wallah demain je me ramène avec mon nouveau mackogneur et je t'explose fdp de regigikos

 **Régis le pauvre:** Comme l'a dit sacha l'autre fois, t'as trop de graisse dans ton pantalon... À mon avis les portes du temple de frimapic, tu les passe pas

 _Momodou, Régis le pauvre et Hijo de Hijo aiment ça_


	17. Quand les correcteurs de tel débarquent

**Régis OP a posté une photo d'Anabell entrain d'embrasser une fermière:** Si je vous dis que je vais réellement devenir PD, vous dites quoi?

 **Leviator sucks:** Enfin

 **Rouge:** ...

 **Aux portes de Frimapic je vous dégèle les couilles:** À peine étonnant

 **Zzzzz:** Change de surnom!

 **Professeur Chen:** Bienvenue au club.

 _Delia, Une souris jauneuh qui courait dans le sableuh et 38 autres personnes aiment ça_

* * *

 **Reine de Fb et déesse Pokemon:** Greetings! Aujourd'hui j'ai eu une idée en me réveillant. Genre j'me suis dit "Tiens! Et si on faisait des pancakes?"

 **Pierre clasher est mon métier:** Ah ouais! ^^

 **Reine de Fb et déesse Pokemon:** Ouais ^^ T'as vu ça ?

 **Pierre clasher est mon métier:** ^^ Tout le monde s'en fout en fait.

 _Tout le monde sauf Reine de Fb et déesse Pokemon aime ça._

* * *

 **Reine de Fb et déesse Pokemon:** Je suis en déplacement à ta mère le tacos de vagin

 **Zzzzz:** Nani?

 **Mégaman: VAGIIIINNNNN**

 **PD à jamais:** Beurk vagin

 **Reine de Fb et déesse Pokemon:** Oui Vagiiiiin Mélis. J'ai eu la brillante idée d'écrire avec mon correcteur portable! Genre j'appuie sur des mots qui s'affichent au pif...

 **Pierre clasher est mon métier:** Encore une fois, on s'en fout.

 _Zzzzz, Reshiram et 98 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Zzzzz:** J'suis sur ordi connasse

 _Pierre clasher est mon métier et 17 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Reine de Fb et déesse Pokemon:** Rage pas Momoflémit...

 **Zzzzz:** Euh tu l'ouvres mais au moins moi j'ai assez de cash pour m'acheter un ordi

 **Jenny:** On a signalé une banque Pokemon qui a été vidée par des zarbi... C'est pas tes potes Momo par hasard ?

 **Reine de Fb et déesse Pokemon:** Ha ha !

 **Zzzzz:** J'ai une tête à être pote avec ces trucs moches ?

 **Tous:** Oui.

 **Zzzzz:** ...

 **Arceus - Mister plate:** En attendant c'est quoi ce pseudo mensonge Mew?

 _Tout le monde sauf Reine de Fb et déesse Pokemon aime ça._

* * *

 ** _Hoopa a posté:_** Reste plus qu'à baiser Samus avec un grand nombre de mauvais perdants qui sont des gens comme mon cul

 **Diancitron:** Oh nan pas toi...

 _Hoopa fait un doigt d'honneur._

* * *

 **Sacha du je sais pas compter:** Femme avec big boobs qui suce comme jamais son mec et ce dernier la baise violemment contre un mur

 _Zzzzz aime ça._

 **Heatran Hijo:** Hhhh c'est crade

 **Aux portes de Frimapic je vous dégèle les couilles: Y** a qu'un porc qui se repose tous les 2 tours pour aimer ça

 **Zzzzz:** Dixit celui qui parlait de gangbang ce matin avec Meloetta et Nikolaï

 _Sacha du je sais pas compter et Heatran Hijo aiment ça._

 **Lilie la belle:** Nikolaï xD t'as trouvé que ce genre de mec blond pour faire des choses dégueulasses comme ça Regigi?

 **Aux portes de Frimapic je vous dégèle les couilles:** Toi la spoileuse, tg. Et ôte moi ce pseudo...

 **Zzzzz:** J'avoue pour une fois j'suis dac avec bottes en buissons. C'est pêché de mettre un pseudo aussi mito

* * *

 **Hébergée:** Wallah j'vais vous pouvez me niquer et vous séquestrer avec grand plaisir mes chères putes

 **Sacha du je sais pas compter:** Tiens c marrant ça, les correcteurs écrivent souvent des choses qu'on a déjà écrites auparavant.

 **Rouge:** ...

 _Lilie la belle,_ Régis PD et 3820 personnes aiment ça.

* * *

 **Rouge:** ... ... ... Trois p'tits points points de suspension

 **Luth:** Ok mesquine

* * *

 **Flora Sky:** Drew je t'aime Drew je t'aime Drew je t'aime Drew je t'aime

* * *

 **Paul:** Donc voilà eh Drew j'vais demander Aurore en mariage

 **Drew:** IDIOT RELIS AVANT DE POSTER...

 **Aurora:** ...

 **Mew de la street:** oooo *-* Le correcteur à dossier.

* * *

 **Pierre clasher est mon métier :** J'bz ta mère ton père ta famille ton chien et Misty

 _Racaillou apprenti clasher est mon métier aime ça_

 **Aux portes de Frimapic je dégèle tes couilles:** What? Misty?

 **Rouge :** On se demande ce que Ondine faisait dans le gangbang

 _Vert, Professeur Chen et 4810 autres personnes aiment ça_

 **Zzzzz:** XD Red t'es trop fort

* * *

 **Professeur Chen se nomme désormais Où est ton Pokemon et bien premier arrivé premier servi Sacha il fallait être à l'heure il me reste un Pokemon mais je sais pas si tu en voudras il s'appelle Pikachu j'aime les bites et je veux des fesses poilues au dîner mon dieu que je suis beau gosse wow et en plus Ondine baise Pierre.**

 _Régis OP, Jaune, Bleue et 2730 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Mew de la street:** En plus de mettre un new pseudo tu m'as donnée un dossier

 **Où est ton Pokemon et bien premier arrivé premier servi Sacha il fallait être à l'heure il me reste un Pokemon mais je sais pas si tu en voudras il s'appelle Pikachu j'aime les bites et je veux des fesses poilues au dîner mon dieu que je suis beau gosse wow et en plus Ondine baise Pierre:** En fait je savais pas quel surnom me mettre donc j'ai préféré utiliser mon correcteur

 **Mew de la street:** Gg grandpa *-*

 **Régis OP:** Qui t'appelle grandpa petite sotte?

 **Surnom de Mewtwo:** Les gens vous me taguez partout

 **Leviator sucks:** Mais j'ai jamais couché avec Pierre il a pas de pénis !

 **Infirmière jojo:** Comment tu sais ça toi...? .-.

 _Régis OP, Mew de la street et 294730 autres personnes aiment ça_

 **Où est ton Pokemon et bien premier arrivé premier servi Sacha il fallait être à l'heure il me reste un Pokemon mais je sais pas si tu en voudras il s'appelle Pikachu j'aime les bites et je veux des fesses poilues au dîner mon dieu que je suis beau gosse wow et en plus Ondine baise Pierre:** Sorry les gens ^^'

 _professeur Chen s'est déconnecté_

 **Sacha du je sais pas** compter: *sort une hache*

 **Pierre clasher est mon métier:** ^^' On m'explique de quoi on m'accuse là... ?

* * *

 _3 mois plus tard..._

Nintendo **a posté:** Pokemon version mouchoir est maintenant disponible à micromania!

 **Flora Sky:** Enfin un jeu pas pervers !

 **Pierre clasher est mon métier:** T-T

 **Mustéflott Mew my love:** À part qu'un mouchoir peut-être un accessoire à branlette...

 **Pierre clasher est mon métier:** '-'

 _Pierre s'est déconnecté_


End file.
